Warriors Lake Island Randomness with dares
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Firestar is evil here, owns a fortress, and plotted a dare show? What in the name of Starclan is going on? Speaking of them, there they are with the Dark forest cats with the dares.You can still put dares on your reviews. T for some scenes. Ended - Now with 100 % more references and crossover. Finished. Ninth chapter is not script fic. Nine is a good number Ciruno
1. Chapter 1 Dare Gathering

**After a gathering...**

Firestar: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting.

Cats gathered around the high ledge as usual.

Firestar: Okay, at the gathering. We, leaders, talked in private about something that will keep the friendliness of the clans.

Mousefur: Blackstar actually thought of being friend with other clans?

_Firestar flashback: Firestar, Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar on a small make-shift den._

_Firestar with a chainsaw: Alright, do I have your attention now?_

_The other three leaders nodded nervously._

_Firestar: We do it my way and I will not kill all of the cats here._

_All three of them nodded again._

Firestar: It's a different kind of friendliness.

Thornclaw: You mean like killing each other friendliness.

Firestar: JUST LET ME FINISH!

Silence

Firestar: Good, now all of us clan cats here will meet at the gathering place at the middle of the lake to vote which kind of things we will do with the others.

**Next day...**

Thunderclan cats came second with Windclan first.

Onestar: Ha, we Windclan cats are always the fastest.

Brambleclaw: Where are your elders and queens?

Onestar: Darn it, we forgot them again.

**Meanwhile...**

Windclan elders and queens are trying to escape from a pack of dogs.

Elder: We can't hold them much longer.

One crazy elder: I will die four yu. (Pulls out grenade and jumped and fell in front of the dog pack)*muffled voice* for the cause.

**Boooooooooooooom**

Windclan elders and queens fall around the Thunderclan and Windclan cats.

Squirrelflight: It's raining cats now.

Riverclan cats came in next.

Leafpool: Well, look who's dropping in.

Squirrelflight: Windclan elders and queens with kits.

Leafpool: :l

Breezepelt: Lionblaze...

Lionblaze: Breezepelt...

Heathertail: Lionblaze...

Lionblaze: Heathertail...

Breezepelt: Heathertail...

Heathertail: Breezepelt...

Mystery cat: Heathertail...

Lionblaze: Mystery cat...

**Iceclasher1: ENOUGH WITH THE RANDOMNESS! (Whacks computer with hammer)**

Firestar: We gather you all-

Blackstar: -here for the-

Firestar: (Somehow snaps Blackstar's branch) –meeting so we can have time with the clans.

Random clan cat: This is stupid.

Firestar throws an anvil at Random Clan cat: SHUT UP! As I was- blah-blah-

**Few sunrises later...**

Firestar: -and so we will choose between this choices. Pancake making or Daring. Anyone wants pancake making? (Looks around a group of sleeping cats)

Brambleclaw: I'm so hungry. I do.

Breezepelt: I do.

Toadfoot: I do.

Leopardstar: Riverclan does.

Firestar: How about daring?

The rest of the clan cats that are still awake screamed 'I do'

Firestar: Very well then, we will-

Tigerstar suudenly appeared at the edge of the clearing.

Brambleclaw: MOMMY!

All of a sudden scrawny and strong looking dark forest cats comes out.

Brambleclaw: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! (Jumps on top of Squirrelflight)

Firestar: Tigerstar... what do you want?

Tigerstar: Just visiting the clans, and-

**Later...**

Firestar: So now all of us will do the dares.

Tigerstar: Okay, we Dark forest cats will join.

Firestar: Anyone can.

**Later...**

Brambleclaw: Me first. I dare Squirrelflight to jump off a cliff.

Every cat looks at him.

Squirrelflight: You seriously want me to do that dare?

Brambleclaw: The only cliffs here are at camp.

Firestar: I wish we have a high cliff.

A steep mountain grows near the middle of the island.

Brambleclaw: Hey that was just a joke dare.

Firestar: Don't worry, we can all vote if Squirrelflight must do the dare or not. Of course the cat being dared cannot vote.

Brambleclaw: Okay. I vote for Squirrelflight to don't jump off.

Firestar: Anyone else doesn't want Squirrelflight to jump off the cliff? (Firestar, Leafpool, and Sandstorm raised their paws)

Firestar: Okay, which cats want Squirrelflight to jump off the cliff?

The rest of the cats raised their paws.

Firestar: Then she will do it because of majority rules.

Ashfur: Wait I vote for Squirrelflight to not to jump at all.

Firestar: That doesn't make a difference. Anyway, Squirrelflight go climb up and jump off from the very top.

Squirrelflight: ... (Padded to the steep mountain)

Firestar: Who's going to dare next will be- (Pulls leaf out of a clump)-Ice?

Ice: I dare Mousefur to attack Tigerstar.

Firestar: Mousefur, you heard the dare.

Mousefur: What dare?

Firestar: You must attack Tigerstar.

Mousefur: Okay. (Lunges at Tigerstar towards the end of the clearing)

Cloudtail: Wow, poor Mousefur.

Rowanclaw: Yeah. If Mousefur wins I'm going to drown myself.

Mousefur: Okay I'm done (Leaves a lifeless Tigerstar)

All cats except Tigerstar and Mousefur: :o

Rowanclaw: I stay true at my word. (Jumps to the lake)

Mousefur: What?

Tigerstar started breathing again and faces Mousefur.

Tigerstar: You made me lose one of my lives.

Dustpelt: I thought you got killed by Scourge and that's when all of your lives are gone.

Tigerstar: Hey, that was permanent injury. I just lost one life and then I got eight more lives when I was at Dark Forest.

Firestar: Either way, you got pwned by an elder.

Mousefur: Don't blame me, blame Ice. He's the one that made me do it.

Tigerstar attacks Ice.

Squirrelflight on top of cliff: I never know why I chose you as mate Brambleclaw. Goodbye cruel cats. (Jumps off)

Every cat stares for awhile while she was falling.

Firestar: This might take awhile. Anyway, next up is- (Long pause) -Bluestar.

Every cat: Bluestar was dead.

Firestar: So is Whitestorm. (Points at Whitestorm at the edge)

Brambleclaw: IT'S A GHOST! (Jumps so high and landed on Squirrelflight falling from the mountain)

Firestar: Glad you made it. Where are the others?

Whitestorm: They're going to drop in.

Starclan cats started falling from the sky.

Longtail: It's a good thing I can see again. Oh wait, I'm asleep right now am I (Wakes up)

Bluestar: I DARE TIGERSTAR TO STAY AND GET RUN OVER BY A TWOLEG MONSTER!

Darkstripe: Bluestar sure doesn't let memories just be forgotten.

Tigerstar: Losing two lives in a row. Not my day (Gets hit by a twoleg monster)

Jayfeather: Wait. If Hollyleaf isn't at Starclan or Dark forest, where is she?

?: Hey y'all

Lionblaze: Unbelivable.

Leafpool: :o

Every cat except the one that said Hey y'all: :0

**Iceclasher1: Don't forget to review. You can submit dares like these;**

**Crowfeather dared by Breezepelt to (What you wanted him/her to do)**

**That's all for now. See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day Mystery guest

**Iceclasher1: Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors character. Thanks to all reviewers for suggesting dares.**

Gathering day 2.

Firestar: We are all here now and still alive, with Squirrelflight still falling. How did she get up there so fast? And what happened to you, Hollyleaf?

Hollyleaf: You would not believe how many places I went in the tunnels.

Firestar: Does that explain all the things you are carrying.

Hollyleaf: Yes.

Forestar: Okay, anyway. Next dare will be... Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Bluestar, you will be the next one I dare. I dare you, Brambleclaw, to dance the smack that.

Brambleclaw on top of a falling Squirrelflight: Just a sec.

Firestar: Next dare while we wait for Brambleclaw, will be Hawkfrost.

Mothwing: For the last time, there are just clan cats here. What are you all spooked out. Besides, Hawkfrost is dead.

Hawkfrost: Hmmm, I dare Mothwing to be tied to Bluestar's leg for day.

Firestar: Okay, Mothwing.

**Later...**

Mothwing tied to Bluestar's leg: I'M BEING LIFTED BY AN INVISIBLE FORCE! HELP ME!

Firestar: Okay, I think Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight will be back on the ground in one more dare. Next is Heathertail.

Heathertail: I dare Breezepelt to make out with Mousefur.

Breeezepelt: What?

Heathertail: I dare you to make out with Mousefur.

Breezepelt: Then that will be a trip that might change my life forever. (Approaches Mousefur) you heard the dare.

Mousefur: WHAT?

Breezepelt: No need to shout, I said-

Firestar: Oh look. Brambleclaw is here. (Tilts head at where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are sitting on a top of a dead Windclan elder) now you do the dare.

Brambleclaw: Alright, Lionblaze and Hawkfrost. Let's do it. (Lionblaze and Hawkfrost jumped and landed beside Brambleclaw)

_Shady, Konvict, Upfront__  
__Akon, Slim Shady__  
__I see the one, 'cause she be that lady, hey!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow__  
__Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo__  
__Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo__  
__And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Upfront style ready to attack now__  
__Pull in the parking lot slow with the ?lac down__  
__Konvict?s got the whole thing packed now__  
__Step in the club, the wardobe intact now_

_I feel it, don and crack now__  
__Ooh I see it, don't let back now__  
__I'ma call her then I put the mack down__  
__Money? No problem, pocket full of that now_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow__  
__Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo__  
__Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo__  
__And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Oh, looks like another club banger__  
__They better hang on when they throw this thing on__  
__Get a lil? drink on__  
__They gonna flip for this Akon__  
__You can bank on it_

_Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws__  
__The way she climbs up and down them poles__  
__Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls__  
__Trying to hold my w***** back through my drawers_

_Steps upstage, didn't think I saw__  
__Creeps up behind me, and she?s like, "You're..."__  
__I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase__  
__No time to waste, back to my place"_

_Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away__  
__Or more like a palace, shall I say__  
__And plus I got pal if your gal is game__  
__In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing__  
__Akon!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow__  
__Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo__  
__Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo__  
__And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Eminem's rollin', D an' ?em rollin'__  
__Boo and ol' Marvelous an' them rollin'__  
__Women just h*****', big booty rollin'__  
__Soon I be all in 'em an' throwin? D_

_Hittin' no less than three__  
__Block wheel style, like whee__  
__Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow__  
__Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo__  
__Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo__  
__And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh_

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh ooh__  
_By the time they stopped singing all cats were staring at them wide-eyed.

Brambleclaw: What? We did the dare.

Firestar: Bravo. Next dare will be mine. I dare Blackstar to accept kittypets on his clan.

Blackstar: WHAT?

Firestar: Oh, are you chicken. Bok-bok-bok.

Blackstar: I am not. Alright Shadowclaw will from now on accept kittypets as clanmates.

Jayfeather: Firestar didn't look like he ate catmint. He probably hit his head or had a nightmare about dares again.

Lionblaze: Where's Breezepelt anyway?

Jayfeather: I think he did Heathertail's dare.

Breezepelt suddenly walked past them with 20 newborn kits on him grumbling.

Lionblaze: Wow.

Breezepelt: (Grumbling) if she wants one kit, she gets one kit. If she gets one kit, she wants two kits. If she gets two kits, she wants three kits. If she gets three kits, (Screaming) SHE GETS TWENTY KITS!

Jayfeather: I know I hate him, but I can't help but feel sorry for him right now.

Lionblaze: Hahahaha, hoho, (Continues rolling in laughter)

Firestar: Next dare is mine again. Hollyleaf must stand on a busy thunderpath.

Hollyleaf: Way easy. (Runs towards a thunderpath while the others followed her and watched as she stood in the middle of a thunderpath)

Random twoleg: Look, it's the cat that saved the baby from a fire.

Random twoleg: I would have died by explosion if it weren't for that cat.

Twolegs started taking pictures of Hollyleaf while she just stood there with her tail curled.

Firestar: Wow.

Hollyleaf: I told you this is easy (Gets run over by a truck while the twolegs scrambled)

Firestar: She's a starclan cat now. Next dare is Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: I DARE ASHFUR TO,,,, jump into a pool of piranhas.

Ashfur: I hate fish. But how bad could it be.

**Later...**

Ashfur: ! THE PAIN!

Thornclaw: You aren't even on the water yet.

Ashfur: Oh. Put me down already, and remember, how many times I said I'm kidding, or I beg to be pulled out of the water. Ignore me.

Thornclaw: If you say so (Shoves Ashfur to a pool of piranhas)

Ashfur: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The pain! THEY'RE EATING MY FLESH!ANYONE HELP! I WAS KIDDING AWHILE AGO! GET ME OUT OF THE WATER!

Thornclaw: Don't worry Ashfur; I will never pull you out.

Firestar: Next dare is Mousefur.

Mousefur: I dare to Crowfeather to Justin Beiber.

Crowfeather: Seems easy. Who is this kittypet?

Mousefur: He's a twoleg. Here listen to this Iphone on the headphones. I'm going to sleep for a week.

Firestar: Okay, hmm? (Looks up) Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: Okay, little kits. Now you just jump off the edge of this mountain. (One kit jumps off) good kit. Now everyone else will play jump off the cliff. You just have to jump off this cliff everyone except me. (The rest of the kits, that were now 100, jumps off) peace is almost here. (Looks down) oops.

* * *

Shadowfrosttalon: That's all for now. For those other dares I haven't done. I will do it. Thanks to my loyal reviewers Countdown to the end of time, Cloversoul, Hawkfire111, Toa Koopa16, Honeyspirit, warriorcrazy, Aeroheart, and Vampirewith a secret.


	3. Chapter 3 Icecloud's day of life

**Shdwfrsttln meister: Sorry if I haven't uploaded recently. Here it is. I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Firestar: Hello clan cats and welcome back to the Dare war show.

Icecloud: Who are you talking to?

Firestar: Silence in the presence of the great Muffin. (Tilts head to the direction of a house-sized muffin)

Cloudtail and Tigerstar: I'm in heaven. (Both dashes for the muffin)

Firestar: Without further ado, I present your host, ME, Firestar.. Firestar... Firetars... Firestar the cat! I will be hosting today's show.

Foxpelt asking Icecloud: What is he talking about and who is he talking to?

Icecloud: I don't know.

Breezepelt mourning being attacked by 200 kits that are presumed to be his: WHY! WHY! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!

Icecloud: Stressed out.

Sandstorm: Where is Crowfeather anyway?

Crowfeather comes in with the Ipod still on his ears and unblinking eyes.

Sandstorm: O_O...Okay.

Rowanclaw: I'm annoyed.

Sandstorm: Why?

Rowanclaw: Starclan and the Dark Forest kept arguing whether I'm a tomcat or a she-cat and since they can't decide about it, I can't be a living thing other than a ghost cat.

Sandstorm: I understand your problem and I know you're already dead but, what is your gender?

Rowanclaw: ...

Sandstorm: ...

Rowanclaw: ...

Sandstorm: ... I'm waiting.

Rowanclaw: I don't even know.

Firestar: And that is all. DARE 1 WILL BE FROM ICECLOUD!

Icecloud: Just to fix everyone's sanity. I dare you, Blackstar and Tigerstar to jump on a lake that is 3 degrees farenheit.

Black Star: Yahoo. I'm here. Anyone called?

Icecloud: Who are you?

Black Star: I am the might black star and the one that will transcend the Gods.

Icecloud: Really?

Black Star: No. I'm just a figment of your imagination.

Icecloud: Wait, what?

Foxpelt: Who are you talking to?

Icecloud: What is happening?

Foxpelt: Firestar sweared for several minutes and then he jumped with Blackstar and Tigerstar. Why do that dare?

Icecloud: A voice kept screaming in my head screaming the dare. (Turns on her left to see Mistyfoot with a cord connected to her head and a speaker that Mistfoot is holding) KNOCK IT OFF!

Mistyfoot pulls out the cord and runs away.

Sandstorm: Tawnypelt, what is Rowanclaw's gender?

Tawnypelt stares at her in horror and backs away slowly and started to run away.

Sandstorm: I better stop asking about it.

Wet Firestar: Next dare is for me. Strap Icecould to a flying thing that will explode and will cause to rain chocolate.

All cats except Firestar and Icecloud: YAY, CHOCOLATE!

Icecloud: WHAT!

Cloudtail: They're gonna make the chocolate rain.

Random cats singing: chocolate rain. Some stay dry and other feel the pain. Chocolate rain.

Icecloud: MISTYFOOT MADE ME DO THE DARE!

FIRESTAR: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?

ICECLOUD: I DON'T KNOW!

Firestar: I'll get the fly thing. (Grabs a rocket with a truckload of coffee strapped onto it) anyone doesn't want Icecloud to die?

All cats except Firestar: Icecould must not die.

Jayfeather: She's part of the prophecy.

All cats looked at him.

Jayfeather: I mean she hasn't paid me the herbs she was supposed to find.

Firestar: If Icecloud doesn't die, there will be no chocolate rain.

All cats except Icecloud and Firestar: ICECLOUD MUST DIE! THE CHOCOLATE RAIN MUST PROCEED!

Icecloud: I'm gonna regret this.

Mystery cat: Not so fast.

Heathertail: You're the same cat that annoyed us when Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and I were annoying each other. Speaking of Breezepelt, where is he?

Breezepelt with 300 kits following him: (Faces Heathertail with a sorrowful face) they kept coming. They can't be get rid of. Why Heathertail, what have I ever done to you? What have I done to you? (Heads toward Crowfeather and Nightcloud who are both twitching)

Firestar: DARE 3 goes to Bluestar.

Bluestar: I dare Tigerstar to be teleported into the meteor that was supposedly going to hit Earth.

Firestar: You are talking nonsense. That won't be a dare.

Bluestar: Tigerstar will die amidst a supernova and a black hole if he does the dare.

Tigerstar ad Firestar: What?

Bluestar: Tigerstar, will, go, boom, if, he, does, the, dare.

Firestar: It's a dare.

Mystery cat: Hey. I'm still here trying to save Icecloud from a gruesome death.

Mystery cat walks to the moonlight revealing-

* * *

**Shdfrstln meister: That's all for now. Next chapter will be a lot funnier. Reviews are highly appreciated. Please review who you want to be Icecould's saviour**


	4. Chapter 4 Sympathy for Firestar anyone?

**Sdwfrosttln meister: Teh disclaimer is I do NOT own any WARRIORS CAT characters. That is all.**

* * *

Firestar: Does anyone want to delay the chocolate rain?

Mystery cat: I SAID I DO! (Walks into the moonlight again to reveal Scourge)

A text appeared – Veteran Scourge.

Firestar: What's up with you? I already killed you.

Scourge: But I got one secret that will forever change your life.

Firestar: What would that be?

Scourge: I, am your father.

Firestar: WHAT?

Scourge: I mean, I, am your brother.

Firestar: I already know that.

Scourge: And I know Rowanclaw's gender.

Firestar gapes.

All cats except Icecloud, Rowanclaw, and Scourge: OMG HE KNEW ROWANCLAW'S GENDER! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

Rowanclaw: And what would be my gender?

Scourge: You were supposed to be a tom-cat but on the allegiance it was accidentally listed that you were a she-cat.

Rowanclaw: So, I'm a tom-cat.

Scourge: Yeah.

Firestar: Did you just break the fourth wall?

Scourge: What are fourth walls, walls, and forts?

Firestar: Good, continue Mission Chocolate rain. (Pulls out a device with a button)

Icecloud: (slowly tries to sneak away)

Scourge: Not on my watch. (Grabs Lunges at Firestar)

Firestar: Ha. (Throws the device to a tree and the button was pressed by the wood)

The other cats: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The rocket flies around and blasts to the skies, it is unknown where it went.

Firestar: Yes.

Scourge: There isn't a way the chocolate rain will happen anymore.

Firestar: Watch it happen.

The rocket comes back and hits Icecloud whom almost got away.

Every other cat started licking the chocolate while Cloudtail sings.

Cloudtail: _Chocolate rain, Some stay dry and others feel the pain, chocolate rain-_

Bone: Chocolate? Did you just say chocolate?

Text appeared – Newcomer Bone

Cloudtail: Yes siree, with or without nuts.

Bone: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLAAAAAATE!

Cloudtail runs away being chased by Bone screaming chocolate.

Firestar: That was –

Sandstorm: Unusual? Impossible? Odd? Weird? Creepy?

Firestar: AWESOME!

Sandstorm: I give up.

Firestar: Let's see the dares, it's Foxleap's turn. I thought his name was Foxpelt.

Foxpelt and Foxleap: WE'RE TWINS!

Firestar: Odd, Foxleap, who do you dare?

Foxleap: I dare Icecloud to dye her fur green, break every rule in the warrior code, and scream "screw the rules, I have green hair!" if someone questions her about breaking the rules. (Makes the awesome face)

Icecloud: Ohh, what happened?

Small kit: You got hit by the chocolate rain rocket.

Firestar: You also just got dared by Foxleap.

Icecloud: Ouch. I'm gonna do it. (Dips herself in a green slush) there, I dyed it.

Foxpelt: Um, Icecloud. That isn't green dye.

Icecloud: Huh? (Snakes comes out of the green blob on her fur) AAAAAAHH! (Runs away screaming)

Foxpelt: Icecloud? Iecloud? ICECLOOOOOUUUUUDD!

Foxleap: Snakes? Snakes? SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!

Foxpelt: Copycat.

Firestar: Next dare is for Purdy.

Purdy: I dare you to become nice till tomorrow.

Firestar: Easy enough.

Random Shadowclan kit: Hey Firestar. Can I borrow your chainsaw?

FIRESTAR: NOOOOOOO!

Purdy: Remember the nice dare.

Firestar: I mean Yes, of course. :)

Shadowclan kit: Thanks. (Pads away)

Firestar: :) (In thought 'He must die) Next up, is for Mousefur. Speaking of Mousefur, where is she?

Mousefur behind him: Right here.

Firestar: AAAAAAAAHH!... YOU BAS-... you basic elder, you scared me. Choose your dare.

Mousefur: I'm sick of Breezepelt wanting to mate with me again and again.

Everyone looks at Breezepelt.

Breezepelt: YOU'RE A LIAR!

Mousefur: Ask our kits about that if I'm telling the truth or not. I dare him to make out with Heathertail.

Breezepelt: FREEDOM!

Firestar: Next up, Rowanclaw.

Rowanclaw: I dare you to makeout with Tigerstar.

Tigerstar and Firestar vomits at him.

Firestar: (Pulls out a gun and then throws it away after several seconds of pointing it at Rowanclaw) Okay. Other dares before I get slaughtered silently, are Echosong and Lionblaze.

Leafstar: Skyclan is on the island, YO!

Echosong: I dare you to make out wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Firestar: Sandstorm or Spottedleaf?

Sandstorm attacks Spottedleaf.

Echosong: -iith me.

Firestar: Deal. To the woods.

Breezepelt and Heathertail: Wait for us.

Lionblaze: Wait for my dare. I dare Crowfeather to throw Breezepelt off the cliff.

Crowfeather grabs Breezepelt and runs to the top of the cliff.

Crowfeather at the top of the cliff: Accept my sacrifice. (Throws Breezepelt towards the ground)

Breezepelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Hits Squirrelflight and a cookie flies to Crowfeather) My cookies. At least I'm alive.

Squirrelflight: The pain.

Crowfeather: (Grabs the cookie) thanks you leader of cookieclan. (Eats the cookie and vomits at Breezepelt at the bottom) FU* * YOU COOKIE CLAN!

Heathertail drags Breezepelt to the woods.

After Firestar, Ecosong and Tigerstar leaft, the others separated Spottedleaf from Sandstorm.

Jayfeather: Now what?

Lionblaze: Let's see what's inside Firestar's new den contains. I'm still wondering why he and Sandstorm is only allowed in there.

Sandstorm: I won't let you go in.

Leafstar: Hey look, a male you.

Sandstorm: Where? (Looks around)

Spottedleaf knocks Sandstorm out with a wooden plank.

Everyone heads for Firestar's new den.

Brambleclaw who has already reached it: OH MY STARCLAN!

Everyone else gapes.

* * *

**Sdwfrstln meister: What did the clan cats find in Firestar's new den? What happened to Firestar, Echosong and Tigerstar? When will Icecloud's dare will happen? Will Sandstorm ever stop thinking about here male self? Tune in next time on Warriors Darers. Thank you to all my reviewers M_eganddiafanaticO.o, Aroeheart, Warriorcrazy, Honeyspirit, Toa KoPAKa16, Hawkfire111, Cloversoul, Loststream, Sentai Kaji, Heathershadow, Wetstar, and other anonymous reviewers._**


	5. Chapter 5 Randomness

**Shdwfrsttln meister: And here comes another random and whacky chapter. Teh disclaimer is I do NOT own warriors.**

Brambleclaw: Unbelievable.

Camera looks around to show an amusement park with medieval castles, mansions, and everything you could think of that is fun or luxurious.

Squirrelflight: Firestar and Sandstorm have twolegs working for them, they have unlimited source of food, a torturing rack, a castle in this small hut. There are also video games which Jayfeather and Brightheart playing.

Jayfeather: How do you keep beating me?

Brightheart: Just keep clicking buttons.

Lionblaze: Actually, you cats are just restarting the monitor again and again.

Squirrelflight: And a wine rack.

Brambleclaw: How did he get all of these? (Stumbles on a cabinet and papers started falling everywhere)

Lionblaze: (Holds a piece of paper) he's writing diaries and he sells it to twolegs!

Onestar: I didn't know he was this rich.

Metal bars close in on the entrance and prevents anyone from leaving.

Harry potter: OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED AND WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!

Foxleap: Who are you?

Harry potter: I am Harry potter.

Foxleap: Really?

Harry potter: No, you're imagining this and you're talking to a pot.

Foxleap: Huh?

Beaverpaw: Who are you talking to?

Foxleap: Great, now what's happening to Icecloud is happening to me.

Sandstorm: Hahaha! I'll lock you all up inside there with the released dogs and dragons.

Thornclaw: How about Dungeons? Is this place a dungeon?

Sandstorm: No.

Thornclaw: Darn it, I was thinking of calling this place _Dogs, Dungeons and Dragons_.

Foxpelt: Don't worry clan cats.

Rouges: *Cough* *Cough*

Foxpelt: Don't worry clan cats.

Rouges: *Cough* *Cough*

Foxpelt: Don't worry clan cats.

Rouge: This is getting annoying.

Foxpelt: What's the problem with what I'm saying?

Onestar: You're supposed to say it like this. *Clears throat* cats of all kind, we hereby welcome you to this place. What were you gonna say?

Foxpelt: I was gonna say 'Icecloud will save us, don't worry. I'm sure she knows we're trapped and she have a plan to save us.' until you disturbed me.

Icecloud was heard screaming outside.

Icecloud: SCREW THE WARRIOR CODE! I HAVE GREEN FUR AND ANACONDAS ON MY FUR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Hollyleaf: Oh she did not just say that.

Sandstorm from outside: She did the dare with anacondas.

Foxpelt: Maybe not her. But cats, I'm sure Breezepelt, Echosong, Blackstar and Heathertail will save us after they do the dare.

**At where the others are...**

Firestar, Blackstar, and Echosong are playing with cards.

Echosong: Hey Firestar, got any 7s?

Camera zooms to Firestar's deck showing all of the cards as sevens.

Firestar: No. Go fish.

Echosong: (Pads towards the lake, jumps to it, swims and retrieves a card out of a group of cards floating around the water) WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS ON COLD FREEZEING WATER!

Blackstar: You're a liar. I know you have sevens.

Firestar: How do you know?

Blackstar: When you left to make dirt and Echosong wrote on his book of medicines, I looked at your deck and saw a bunch of sevens. I just told you I cheated didn't I.

Firestar: Yeah, CHEATER!

Blackstar: Liar.

Firestar: Cheater.

Blackstar: LIAR!

Firestar: CHEATER!

Blackstar: LIAR!

Firestar: CHEATER!

Blackstar: You want to take it on?

Firestar: Bring it on!

Both cats fought with rock-paper-sciscors.

**Breezpelt and Heathertail somewhere.**

Breezepelt: Do you want to do the dare?

Heathertail: Your choice.

Breezepelt: I choose to-

**Back to where the others are...**

Bluestar: Clan cats, we have a lot of cats that can fight here. I'm sure we'll handle the enemies quite easily.

Dragons, dogs and dinosaurs appeared.

Thornclaw: _Dogs, Dragon and Dinosaurs_ seem like a good game to play.

Crowfeather: Not now Thornclaw.

Thornclaw: Trust me, it will help us. The objective of the game is to RUN FOR YOU'R LIFE AND SURVIVE WHILE SCREAMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Every other cat does the same.

Bluestar: Anyone still wants to fight the enemies?

Silence except for the creature's growling as they approach Bluestar.

Bluestar: You got to be kidding me.

Firestar opens the gate and every other monster escapes.

Firestar: I see you are all enjoying my nest.

Every other cats: Yes we do.

Firestar: Now please get out.

**Once they were all outside and the hut had disappeared.**

Nightcloud: Hey where's Crowfeather, Stonefur and Tigerheart?

Leafpool: I don't know.

Tawnypelt: Me neither.

Mistystar: Who cares?

**Somewhere else...**

On a van.

Crowfeather: I'm glad you found this van and its keys Stonefur.

Stonefur: Yeah, now we can-

Stonefur and Crowfeather: ROAD TRIP!

**Back to the gathering island...**

Firestar: Now we shall continue the traditional way of doing the dares.

Scourge: This has to be easy.

Firestar: Mistyfoot.

Mistyfoot: I dare Redtail to listen to Justin Bieber's music, the same one that Crowfeather listened to.

**At where the van is...**

Crowfeather: Baby, baby, baby oh.

Stonefur: SHUT UP!

**Back to the gathering island again...**

Redtail: This is going to be easy, how bad could it be. (Puts on headphones and froze for a second) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Scourge: Forget I ask.

Redtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Rolls around and bumps Icecloud) THE PAIN!

Icecloud: Yay. The snakes are gone. I can finally rest.

The snakes fell on Scourge.

Scourge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S BITING ME!(He bumps into 2 barrels)

One barrel landed on Berrynose and spiders covered him.

Berrynose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S BITING ME!

The other barrel landed on Raggedstar and a clown starts gnawing Raggedstar's paw.

Raggedstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Pinches the clown nose three times) AAAAAAAAAAA!AAHHHH!

Firestar: Neat. Next up, Feathertail.

Feathertail: I dare Silverstream and Millie to fight each other to determine which of them will be Graystripe's mate.

Millie and Silverstream: Let's settle this on! (Lunges at each other)

Firestar: Throw in the swords! (Two swords fell between Silverstream and Millie)

Both cats grab their own sword.

**Shdwfrsttln meister: Who is gonna win Graystripe's heart? What happened to Tigerheart? Did Breezepelt and Heathertail do it? When will the next chapter appear? Tune in next time in Warriors Darer. Thank you to all my reviewers for suggesting dares. Thanks a million.**


	6. Chapter 6 Patience pays

**Shadus of Iceclan: Sorry, sorry if I haven't updated from ages. School is crappy and other fics are being updated too, I'm typing while holding two pieces of apples. So yeah, here you go. Warriors Darers chapter 6 is here. I don't own Warriors, Titanic nor Loststream whom will be making a special yet quick appearance. **

**Ashfur: SHADUS DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Shadus of Iceclan: I just said that.**

* * *

Firestar: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Graystripe: Now, now. I don't want either of you fighting for my heart.

A slash narrowly misses Graystripe.

Graystripe: ... Never mind.

Firestar: Ah what the heck, Mousefur, It's your turn to dare someone.

Mousefur: I dare Lionblaze to eat a kit. Any kit.

Lionblaze: *burps*

Everyone except Millie and Silverstream: O_O

Lionblaze: I swear Breezepelt forced me to eat his kin.

Nightcloud: Speaking of Breezey, where is he?

Cinderheart: He's still doing the dare.

Firestar: Next dare is for Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: I pick Blackstar. He must fight an alligator.

Blackstar: Grr...

Firestar: You heard the blind kitteh!

Raging Jayfeather: BLIND?

Firestar: Do the DARE!

Tigerstar: DO THE DEW!

Blackstar: Creeps. *approaches alligator*

Few minutes later.

Blackstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs past Redtail, Berrynose and Raggedstar with the alligator chasing him*

Redtail: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! *jumps to the top of a tree*

Heathertail lands roughly on the center of the island.

Loststream appears.

Loststream: AND STAY AWAY FROM BREEZEY! *disappears*

Green Icecloud runs by and: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Foxleap: I thought she doesn't have any snakes anymore?

Jayfeather: She doesn't. She's being chased by Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf runs by chasing Icecloud: COME BACK HERE RULE BREAKER! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MOVES I LEARNED AROUND THE WORLD!

Jayfeather: I hate Heathertail.

Firestar: Heathertail, you're right in time. Now choose a daree.

Jayfeather: Please don't say me.

Heathertail: I dare Lionblaze.

Jayfeather sighs in relief.

Heathertail: To attack Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: Oh for crying out loud.

Lionblaze: CHAAARGE! *runs to Jayfeather* HAAAAAAH! *flicks Jafeather's ear*

Jayfeather: Ouch.

Heathertail: I meant kill.

Jayfeather: o_o

Lionblaze: O_O

Firestar: Sorry, once you said the dare, you said it. Next daree for Daisy.

Jayfeather: Thank you Firestar.

Daisy: I dare Cloudtail to dump Brightheart.

Cloudtail: NEVER! Why would I do such ruthless and meaningless thing? I'd rather die.

Few minutes later...

Cloudtail now a starclan cat: Still not doing it.

Firestar: I'll give you a cookie.

Cloudtail: I'M IN! Brightheart, I don't want you as a mate anymore.

Brightheart: T_T

Cloudtail: COOKIE!

Firestar: *yawn* never gonna use cobra drinks anymore.

Rosepetal: Firestar! Why do you have a paradise in your den?

Firestar: It's not a paradise. By the way where's Stonefur, Tigerheart and Crowfeather.

Scourge: Half brother of yours still here.

Firestar: You do realize that whoever she-cat you are trying to rescue is being chased to death by my granddaughter.

Random Shadowclaw warrior: WHICH MEANS YOU'RE OLD!

Firestar: *pulls out gun and shoots the same cat*

Tallstar whispering to Leopardstar: I thought he wasn't allowed to be close by 20 meters near a gun.

Leopardstar whispering back: I thought you were dead.

Tallstar whispering back: I thought you were dead too.

Leopardstar whispering back: Me too, it's soooo weird right?

Firestar whispering: I can hear you guys too.

Millie corners Silverstream.

Millie: Surrender and I will not tell Graystripe that you mated with Dustpelt.

Graystripe and Ferncloud: WHAT?

Dustpelt: I'm out.

Silverstream: What the. The swords are dissipating.

Millie: We have to settle this the old fashion way then.

Millie and Silverstream: *looks at Graystripe* First one to touch Graystripe will be his mate.

Graystripe: AAAAAAAAHH! *runs away being chased by them*

Firestar: Now we continue. I dare Lionblaze to kill any kit.

Lionblaze: *starts coughing* gack *spits out a small skeleton of a kitten*

Everyone: ...

Firestar: Anyone mind explaining.

Hollyleaf: Allow me. It seems that-

Firestar: That's enough. Next one to dare someone is-

Redtail: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I CANNOT STAND THAT STUPID TWOLEG ANYMORE! *throws IPod to the ground* I may be dead but I still have feelings.

Everybody else: ...

Redtail: I'll go make dirt.

Firestar: Go to my room, you have to make dirt there in what a twoleg call toilet. I need this place to be clean for someone.

Redtail: Okay. *heads for the den*

Firestar: Now that everything is in control, the next one to dare someone is Crowfeather. Oh wait, he isn't here.

**A van in a highway on a cliff... (Random scene alert)**

Crowfeather: Baby, baby, baby oh.

Stonefur: SHUT UP!

Crowfeather: Well blame Mousefur. She's the one that made me listen to him.

A figure from the back seat rises and vomits outside.

Stonefur: IT'S A-

Crowfeather: VOMMITTING GHOST! *steps on brakes* THE BRAKES WON'T WORK!

Tigerheart: Clan prank!

Stonefur, Tigerheart, and Crowfeather: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stonefur: You scared us. You got us good.

Tigerheart: I sure did.

Crowfeather: OH. Pranks on you, were heading for a cliff.

Tigerheart and Stonefur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

**Gathering island...**

Firestar: Then it's-

Mothwing: I'M STILL BEING DRAGGED BY AN INVISIBLE FORCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Bluestar: Please make her stop. My ears are bleeding.

Firestar: Of course that's not allowed. A day hasn't end yet. Next one to dare someone is-

Lionblaze: *Burps*

Firestar: OH FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

Silence...

Firestar: Good, next one to dare someone is Feathertail.

Feathertail: Once Crowfeather is back, I dare him to beat up Leafpool.

Firestar: Umm. Where's Leafpool?

Feathertail: Well Crowfeather find him and beat her up.

Jayfeather near Rowanclaw: Where's Oakheart?

Rowanclaw: *shrugs* I don't know. How should I know?

Jayfeather: Because awhile ago you were licking his fur again and again.

Rowanclaw: ... I'm not a she-cat that is attracted to him nor am I gay.

**Somewhere in Firestar's den...**

Oakheart enters a room and spots Foxleap shuffling things on a chest.

Oakheart: Excuse me young Foxleap, where's the place to make dirt?

Foxleap looks back at him faceless.

Oakheart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *coughs*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*coughs*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*coughs badly, drinks juice bottle, sighs in relief* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *runs away*

Foxleap takes off a faceless mask on his face.

Foxleap: Oh boy. It works!

**Outside...**

Firestar: It's Lionblaze's turn to dare someone now.

Lionblaze: Ooh, this dare is bound to be fun. I dare Hollyleaf to break Jayfeather's stick.

Jayfeather: WHAT?

Hollyleaf: WHAT?

Stick: WHAT?

Mistystar close by the stick: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN. Why is a stick talking?

Stick: Got a problem with that?

Hollyleaf: Ah sure.

Jayfeather: NOOOOOO! *Runs to his stick and gets restrained by Bone and Boulder* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hollyleaf: Hey it's broken already.

Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- What?

Hollyleaf: Someone broke it.

Stick: And yet I can still talk.

Hollyleaf: ... A talking... stick? ... AWESOME!

Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOO! STICKY IS BROKEN!

Firestar: Next up to dare someone, Redtail. Wait... Where's Redtail? Oh, he's inside.

**Somewhere in Firestar's den... (Random scene alert)**

Oakheart: Hope this does not contain anything like Foxleap's face. *hears rustling inside a small room* Redtail, is that you?

Redtail: Oakheart? Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?

Oakheart: Some spirit or some twoleg ghost. What are you doi-... Are you making dirt?

Redtail: Yeah, is it okay?

Oakheart: Why are you somewhere that can be easily seen by me?

Redtail: Nobody told you to look or go here. Just shut your eyes and walk past here.

Oakheart: No way Redtail, just, block anything.

Redtail: I can't use anything to block anything. I am making dirt, I am dehydrated.

Oakheart: Totally comfortable, I'm comfortable. Everything is happening right now.

Redtail: It's not that of a big deal. You just close your eyes and walk past.

Oakheart: I'm just gonna wait till you're finished. I can't move till you're done making dirt.

Redtail: I can't make dirt when you're waiting on me. It's like when there's clanmates in a line behind you waiting for you to finish.

Oakheart: Yes you can, just do it. Please.

Redtail: I assure you, I cannot.

Oakheart: YES YOU CAN. JUST DO IT!

Redtail: NO I CAN'T!

Oakheart: Redtail were in this together.

Redtail: No were not Oakheart, No were not. You're in(Urine) this together.

Oakheart: What does that even mean?

Redtail: Oakheart calm down! I need you to calm down. Right?

After a minute of silence.

Oakheart: ...Redtail, there's a twoleg, in this room, with a gun.

Redtail: Oakheart, this is not the time for fun and games.

Oakheart: He has a gun, and he's pointing it at my face.

Redtail: Oakheart, you better not be messing with me man. This is not the time.

Oakheart: If you don't pee, I'm gonna die Redtail.

Redtail: You have got to be kidding me. And who said anything about marking territories?

Oakheart: Your pee could save my life.

Redtail: Alright, alright. I'll do it. I'll do it for us, because where a team. We are a freaking team.

Oakheart: Thank you so much Redtail.

SFX: Gunshot and a something falling down the ground.

Redtail: Oakheart? ... Oakheart, if you're dead I don't mean to disrespect you but if you're alive you better talk to me right now.

**Outside the den...**

Firestar: Someone probably got killed.

Yellowfang: Me and Cinderpelt are gonna go find them then. We're going to try and find Redtail too.

Firestar: Suit yourself.

A van crashes on the Great Tree Oak.

Tigerheart and Crowfeather jumps out of the van while Stonefur, who seemed to be dazed, walks out and around like an idiot.

Stonefur: Ah, I'm fine...

Firestar: Umm.

Stonefur: Wait, is it normal if I have a faint *coughs* and irregular pulse?

Firestar and Jayfeather: Umm...

Stonefur: Is it normal to be vomiting blood?

Jayfeather: O-O

Mistystar: That would be a no.

Everybody else: Yeah, That is not normal.

Stonefur: Wait, now things are getting trippy. Now I don't have. Any pulse at all. Oh man, this IS AWESOME!

Jayfeather and Crowfeather: O_O

Stonefur: *Dead and bleeding*

Firestar: Leave him be. Since Stonefur died, he'll be a starclan cat soon.

Bluestar: But he was already a Starclan cat.

Firestar: Oh... No one cares anymore. Mistyfoot, it's your turn to dare someone since Stonefur died.

Mistyfoot: YAY HE DIED! ... I mean. NOOOOOOOO! WHY STONEFUR! WHY STONEFUR! YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!

Hollyleaf: He is your brother.

Mistyfoot: SHUT UP! I'm mourning Stonefur Over here. I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH SOL! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sol: Umm, Okay.

Hollyleaf: WHAT THE- ... Where did you come from?

Sol: From my mother.

Cinderheart: Now I'm confused where Breezepelt is.

Firestar: Next dare for someone is Jayfeather.

Jayfeather holding sticky: *sniff sniff* I dare Ashfur to shave all of his fur and jump to the freezing lake... WITH HOLLYLEAF!

Firestar: ASHFUR!

Ashfur comes out of Firestar's den in a butler suit.

Ashfur: Yes master?

Firestar: You have to do the dare.

**Several minutes later...**

Hollyleaf: IT'S ****ING FREEZING HERE!

Ashfur: AT LEAST YOU HAVE FUR! CAT THAT KILLED ME!

Hollyleaf: Grrr *attacks Ashfur while on the lake*

Sol: I guess I just have to wait.

Graystripe with Silverstream and Millie chasing him runs past.

Graystripe: I FEEL LOVED!

Hawkfrost and Darkstripe: *sings 'What is love'*

Tigerstar: I seriously don't know what am I doing just standing around when I could assassinate some other cats.

Mousefur: I am near you.

Tigerstar: *gulp*

Scourge: Where's Icecloud?

**Somewhere...**

Icecloud on a tree branch: Must, stay, away, from, psycho, cat. *hears rustling* hmm?

**Back to the gathering...**

Firestar: Back to business. Ashfur is frozen and his body is now sinking downwards the lake.

Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Jayfeather: Yay!

Firestar: And Hollyleaf is doing the dare with Sol.

Other cats: *shudders*

Shadowclaw cats: ...

Firestar: Yellowfang, Redtail, Oakheart, Foxleap and Cinderpelt are still in my den.

**Somewhere in Firestar's den...**

Cinderpelt: Darn it. I knew it was a bad idea to split up with Yellowfang.

Redtail: Hey Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt: Hey Redtail. And I still think a part of me is missing... REDTAIL!

Redtail: Yeah, it's me. I want to go watch Titanic. I have the movie right now. Want to watch it with me?

Cinderpelt: Redtail, we have no time for this. Where's Oakheart?

Redtail: It's a romantic tragedy story and Oakheart is de-

Cinderpelt: Let's watch it!

**Back outside... I'm getting sick of this job.**

**Author: SHUTUP PLACE INFORMER GUY**

**Grr**

Firestar: Stonefur is still dead.

Mistyfoot: HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!

Bluestar: Maybe because he is your brother.

Firestar: No interrupting me, please. It's Crowfeather's turn to Dare someone.

Crowfeather: I dare *gets hit by a wooden plank* Leafpool to get a gender change and make out with Nightcloud *Falls unconscious*

Feathertail with a wooden plank: Sweetie, it's for your own good.

Leafpool: That is plain stupid and weird.

Nightcloud: And impossible.

Leafpool: *turns into a tom cat* woah... I have to do what CROWFEATER DARED ME TO DO?

Nightcloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FOUND MY RIVAL TO BE ATTRACTIVE! WHAT IS WRONG TO ME?

Crowfeather: *wakes up* huh. *spots Leafpool* ... I'm gonna vomit now. *heads to the bushes*

Firestar: Since Stonefur died, Bluestar also gets to dare someone.

Bluestar: Please stop reminding me of my dead son. I dare Lionblaze to have a duel with Breezepelt to win Heathertail's heart. That is all. *cries near Stonefur's corpse*

**Inside Firestar's den... again... (Random scene alert)**

Yellowfang: Darn it, where are they. *walks past living room*

Cinderpelt on a couch eating watching Titanic: Hey Yellowfang.

Yellowfang: Hey Cinderpelt. Where is Cinder, pelt... CINDERPELT!

Cinderpelt: Yeah?

Yellowfang: Did you find Oakheart or Redtail... *Looks at unconscious Redtail on a couch* what's wrong with Redtail?

Cinderpelt: Do you want the long version or the short version?

Yellowfang: I want you to tell me, what happened to Redtail?

Cinderpelt: Okay. Redtail is dead now.

Yellowfang: ... WHAT?

Cinderpelt: He died like an hour ago.

Yellowfang: Why are you watching a twoleg movie?

Cinderpelt: Come one Yellowfang. That movie is Titanic, a romantic tragedy fictional movie where Jack and Rose boards the unsinkable ship called Titanic but it sank and tragedy happened. We also watched that movie before he died.

Yellowfang: You have a dead clanmate beside you and you aren't doing anything to try to save him, Cinderpelt? No silent vigils? No blessing? No commenting?

Cinderpelt: I'm pretty sure Redtail would have wanted one of us to finish the movie, before disposing of his corpse.

Yellowfang: That corpse was Thunderclan's deputy.

Cinderpelt: Was. And you know what Yellowfang, that corpse, flaked out watching the movie Titanic, one of the best movies EVER. And if I'm not mistaken, he owes you two dead rabbits.

Yellowfang: But-. Then... No wait... Arrgh, I'm gonna call Firestar.

Cinderpelt: Don't you see Yellowfang? You don't understand. You can't call him.

Yellowfang: Oh yeah? What do you suggest to do?

**Outside...**

Nightcloud and Leafpool: Were finished with our dare.

Leafpool: Can I turn back to normal now? *Turns back to normal* finally...

Crowfeather holding a wooden plank: GRAAAAAH! *chases Leafpool*

Leafpool: This is not good. *Runs away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Crowfeather: GRAAAAAAAAAH!

**Lake shore...**

Ashfur: Finally, I'm on something floating. *opens eyes to see Redtail's corpse* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Gathering island...**

Jayfeather: *Hears Ashfur's scream* Spottedleaf?

Spottedleaf: Yes?

Jayfeather: You called?

Spottedleaf: No.

Firestar: And know, it's time for Breezepelt and Lionblaze to fight for Heathertail's heart.

Graystripe runs by being chased by Millie and Silverstream.

Lionblaze: Not to burst your bubble or anything but um. Breezepelt is missing.

Nightcloud: MY BABY!

Firestar: NO ONE CARES! Well then, it's Stonefur's turn to dare.

Random cat: He's dead.

Firestar: Leafpool's turn.

Random cat: Being beaten up to death.

Firestar: Ashfur's turn to dare someone.

Hollyleaf: Drowning to death.

Firestar: Sol's turn?

Hollyleaf: Clawed to death.

Everyone: O_O

Hollyleaf: Maybe I meant I scratched him to death.

Firestar: Alright then. It's Sandstorm's turn to dare someone.

Sandstorm: I dare myself to meet my male self.

Firestar: You've been saving that wish for this dare?

Sandstorm: Yes.

Firestar: That's not even possible!

Sandstorm: When you wished for a high mountain to grow, a mountain grew. When you wished for your new den, you got it. When you wish for someone's gender to change, their gender changed for the sake of your dare. AND THIS IS MY DARE!

A van crashes through her.

Dazed Sandstorm: Hi me. *pads to Tigerstar busily eating prey*Wow, I didn't think you look like Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Umm *Gets hit by the van and becomes dazed* hi me. I didn't know you look like Sandstorm.

Firestar: Thank you Cloudtail.

Cloudtail comes out of the van.

Cloudtail: No problem. Can I get my 100 pieces of cookies now?

Firestar: Who said anything about getting a cookie?

Cloudtail: Brambleclaw did.

Firestar: Go search for him then.

Cloudtail: *grabs wooden plank* FOR THE COOKIE! *runs away*

Yellowfang and Cinderpelt comes out of Firestar's den.

Cinderheart: ME!

Cinderpelt: Me?

Cinderheart: ME!

Cinderpelt: Umm.

Cinderheart: YOU'RE ME!

Cinderpelt: No I'm me, and you're you.

Cinderheart: No, were BOTH ME AND YOU!

Cinderpelt: Umm.

Cinderheart: MEEE! *runs to Cinderpelt*

Cinderpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Cinderheart: MEEE! *chases Cinderpelt* COME BACK ME!

Everybody else: ...

Yellowfang: She kinda forgot that she and Cinderheart are the same after watching Titanic.

Clan cats: *muttering and screaming*

Random cat: OMSC! That was one of the best movies ever!

Cinderpelt runs past: I TOLD YOU SO YELLOWFANG!

Yellowfang: It's an opinion. Not a fact.

Bone, Jaggedtooth, and Boulder: LEMONS! *Puts lemons in their mouths*

Firestar: Fun fact, Titanic was one of the best movies ever. I know that's true, because... I read it on a youtube comment.

Dustpelt runs by being chased by Ferncloud.

Dustpelt: INTERNET AGAIN?

Firestar: Yup.

Briarlight is sitting close by Bone, Boulder and Jaggedtooth.

Jaggedtooth: Hey Bone, if you suck on a lemon, Boulder's face puckers up. Look. Hey Boulder how many cats have you killed.

Boulder: Well, I killed about-... wait. Give me a second to think of it. *counts*

Jaggedtooth: *puts lemon on mouth*

Boulder: Um. *looks at Jaggedtooth and puckers up*

Jaggedtooth, Briarlight, and Bone laughs.

Boulder: Guys it's not funny. Whenever I saw someone sucking on lemons, I pucker up, and I can't stop it. It's like an unstoppable force. Just like whenever I look on a mirror I say 'Hello handsome'... *looks at puddle* Oh hello handsome... It works on puddles too.

Bone, Boulder, Briarlight and Jaggedtooth laughs.

Briarlight: Fun fact. Sucking lemons strip the enamel on your teeth which allow bacteria to get in and rot them from the inside until they turn black and fall out.

The other three cats looks at her wide eyed.

Boulder: ... What part of that fact is fun?

Bone: *spits out 30 chunks of lemons*

Briarlight: What can I say, I'm always on the medicine den, look at this.

Jayfeather: *looks at her wide eyed* Please not the giant teeth. Please not the giant teeth. PLEASE not the giant teeth. Please not the giant teeth.

Briarlight*pulls out a giant replica of a teeth with rotting places*

Jayfeather: No! NOT THE GIANT TEETH!

Lionblaze: How did you know it's the giant teeth.

Jayfeather: Umm... Sense of smell?

Bone: Oh Yaasrks. Those are some nasty chompers.

Jaggedtooth: Reminds me of my cousin Robert.

Boulder: He has black teeth and most of them fall out?

Jaggedtooth: No, he just says inappropriate things about things we put beside us whenever we eat.

Firestar: Okay, can someone find Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: *runs by* FREE AT LAST!

Briarlight: If there is a day where other pick what they want to learn, do and teach, I would be bringing this and teach them about being a dentist.

Breezepelt: *hits Lionblaze* oops.

Lionblaze: *falls to a puddle* I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM!

Firestar: That makes Breezepelt the winner.

Graystripe runs by being chased by Silverstream and Mille. Man those cats have stamina and speed.

Firestar: Since it's moonhigh, were gonna have a special event. We can do a career day while doing dares.

Briarlight: YAY!

Darkstripe: Awesome, I can teach other how to far the alphabet or fart the beats of a song.

Everyone: O_O

Darkstripe: That was a joke... I want to teach others by making jokes.

Whitestorm: You're a joke.

Darkstripe: WAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Whitestorm: That was a compliment.

Firestar: Okay, Scourge, Icecloud, Cinderpelt, Cinderheart, Graystripe, Millie, Silverstream, Ashfur, Redtail, Oakheart and Heathertail are missing.

Yellowfang: Redtail's dead.

Bluestar: Great, now I can't talk to him about Oakheart.

Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Feathertail, and Stormfur close by Briarlight chatting.

Feathertail: So Bumblestripe, you excited on what Firestar said?

Bumblestripe: Oh yeah I'm so excited. Firestar gave me a chance to pursue my dream for my sister to stick her paws on my clanmates' mouths.

Blossomfall: ... You lied to us... You said your dream was to join our trio of singers with us...

Feathertail: Don't worry Bumblestripe. She probably have forgotten about it already, she's too busy chatting with the *looks around* bad cats.

Briarlight on a wheelchair on a toothbrush suit: Guess who's here?

Bumblestripe: Oh brother.

Firestar: And one more dare before we cut this down. I dare you all to eat catmint or peppers.

Longtail: YAY! *eats catmint*

Spottedleaf: Umm... That catmint was rotten.

Longtail: ... *vomits at Tawnypelt*

Brambleclaw: How dare you Longtail? You turned my sister from Tawnypelt to... umm... Rottenpelt?

Tawnypelt: This is so ****ing disgusting.

Brambleclaw: It's always good to know that somebody else swears.

Cloudtail appears.

Cloudtail: Brambleclaw, where's my 100 cookies?

Firestar: Longtail, you can't eat any catmint anymore.

Longtail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Firestar: That is all for now, stay tuned for updates.

Icecloud on tree branch: Who's he talking to Foxpelt?

Foxpelt: I don't know Icecloud. I don't know.

* * *

**Author: Yeah, sorry for the long awaited chapter. I think this is worth it. Anyway, please review and no flames please. Cats that are immobilized or missing (If they died they are missing): Scourge, Icecloud, Cinderpelt, Cinderheart, Graystripe, Millie, Silverstream, Ashfur, Redtail, Breezepelt, Oakheart, Tallstar, Leopardstar and Heathertail. They might or might not appear in the next chapter like other cats. Thank you for all that review this show. Sorry again for the really long awaited update time. Bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7  Three dares?

**Shadus Krifetalon: MY new name is now Shadus Krifetalon. It stands for Shadow, Dusk, Fire, and talon but mixed a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is that the Author does not own anyone here.**

**Shadus Krifetalon: If I even own one of them. *evil smile***

**11:59pm**

Firestar: HELLO! Welcome back to the Warriors darer show!

Foxleap: What is he saying?

Icecloud: I seriously have no idea what he's talking about, Foxleap, so stop asking me about it.

Foxleap: Fine, geez. Sorry.

Firestar: Meet the one and only Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, host of many Warriors show, half brother of Scourge, and host of the fanclub of tou-... Nothing, I'm also the chosen one-blah-blah-blah.

Cinderpelt: *stops* wait you clone of me.

Cinderheart: *stops chasing her* huh?

Cinderpelt: I just wanted to say *grabs wooden plank and whacks Cinderheart* Boink!

Yellowfang: *approaches* Cinderpelt, you knocked her unconscious again didn't you.

Cinderpelt: Why yes.

Sorreltail: LE-gasp!

Cinderpelt: Don't you know how to take a lie?

Sorreltail: Of course not. Wait... Yes?

Yellowfang: Wait a second, Cinderpelt, how did you know Redtail was dead again?

Cinderpelt: ... It was... No, I think it was-

Yellowfang: You know what, forget it.

Briarlight on wheelchair: Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!

Brackenfur: *randomly comes in* look! Briarlight is zipping around giggling like it's Christmas morning. Normally she'll be jumping for joy giggling but her legs are right now immobilized. Wait, it must be Christmas morning! *jumps around giggling* Sorreltail, I know what you're going to give to me, I looked under your nest.

Sorreltail: Brackenfur, it's not Christmas morning.

Brackenfur: So I won't be getting a dead lizard and a gold bar?

Sorreltail: Yup.

Brackenfur: Aww.

Briarlight: *zips by with her wheelchair and runs over Sorreltail* TODAY IS THE DAY! TODAY IS CAREER DAY!

Firestar: Today will be a special day due to a fact that the first night ends now.

Scourge: Icecloud my love, I will find you and rescue you from your torturers.

Graystripe: *runs by* WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END!

Millie and Silverstream: *chases Graystripe* LET ME TOUCH YOU GRAYSTRIPE!

Brambleclaw: At least I'm sane again.

Ashfur: *climbs on cliff* finally, I'm with living beings again. *

Redtail at the shore: I'm perfectly alive right now.

Brambleclaw: AS*FUR! *throws rock at Ashfur*

Ashfur: Ow! *falls on Redtail*

Redtail: OW! *falls with Ashfur towards the shore*

Icecloud: Did we just saw Ashfur climb towards us?

Brambleclaw: Umm. No.

Firestar: We would now be celebrating a career day on this dare day. All cats would be setting up career camps so they can tutor others.

Briarlight: I could die of joy!

Darkstripe: HOORAY FARTING THE ALPHABET!

Toadstep: HOORAY!

Everyone: *stares at both of them*

Darkstripe: Again, I was making jokes.

Toadstep: And I went along with it.

Flametail: I'm gonna be just like my father. *pulls out shaving cream and shaver*

**Few minutes later...**

Rowanclaw: He was so young.

Tawnypelt: *cries* it's all your fault!

Rowanclaw: Blame him *nudges Flametail*

Flametail: Okay, big deal, I accidentally killed Tigerheart with the shaver, big deal.

Tawnypelt: *faints*

Foxleap: Are you male?

Rowanclaw: Technically, I am.

Icecloud: Hey Briarlight, how did you set this up so quickly? And is this really a dentist booth?

Briarlight: No, I had assistance.

Cloudtail: Now can I have the 100 cookies you stole from Brambleclaw that you promised to give me?

Briarlight: Oh yeah, about that... I lied. Sol has it.

Cloudtail: Oh dammit. *leaves*

Briarlight: I also noticed how immature, selfish, annoying and careless I became when I liked that job.

Bumblestripe: That is so true.

Briarlight: SO, I decided to become a hypnotist.

Blossomfall: A what?

Briarlight: They hypnotize cats. Here's an example, Darkstripe look at me.

Darkstripe: What?

Briarlight: You are feeling sleepy, you will fall down unconscious.

Darkstripe: Umm, what are you talking about?

Bumblestripe: I don't think it's working.

Briarlight: That was the original way, here is my style of hypnotizing*grabs wooden plank and whacks him*

Darkstripe: *falls unconscious*

Blossomfall: I guess that works too.

Firestar: Since it's a full moon this gathering, we'll be celebrating every time. From now on, we celebrate every full moon on a gathering.

Foxleap: We go to gatherings every full moon.

Firestar: We'll also stay in the gathering island to form a sort of city. Now, we shall continue the dares instead of focusing that much on the career feist.

Tigerstar: Is that even a word?

Firestar: It is now.

Icecloud: Foxleap, Tigerheart, I think were the only sane cats left here. Something happened to the others.

Foxleap: Well, Blackstar saving Mistystar and having her as a mate after she got chased off and turned into a kittypet by Leopardstar whom took over Riverclan and wanted to marry Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw is now a she-cat after she slipped on Hollyleaf's pile of chemical near the career day sign beside Cinderpelt. *points at Cinderpelt waving beside it* she also started the Titanic fan club and working on the Titanic replica.

Tigerheart: Cinderpelt is being crazy about Titanic. That movie was full of twolegs, no cats at all. Besides, Titanic stinks.

Cinderpelt beside Tigerheart: NO IT DOESN'T

Tigerheart, Foxleap and Icecloud: AAAAAH!

Cinderpelt: AAAAAH!

Tigerheart, Foxleap and Icecloud: AAAAAH!

Cinderpelt: Titanic is actually an awesome movie.

Tigerheart: Quick guys, to the van. We need to get out of here so we won't become crazy.

Dustpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs to a tree*

Tigerheart: Like crazy old Dustpelt.

Hollyleaf: CHEMCIAL POWAH! *fires fireworks to the sky*

Kits: Cool.

A firework hits and burns a random kit.

Random kit: Hot.

Icecloud: Let's escape already!

Foxleap: What about the others?

Tigerheart: It's too late. Let's go!

Tigerheart, Foxleap and Icecloud: *runs to the crashed truck*

Stonefur: *wakes up* oh, what happened? *gets run over by the truck* ow *faints*

Firestar: And we shall now dare each other. I dare Lionblaze to fight the Chicken of doom! It is also known as the Basilisk.

Lionblaze: How tough could it be?

Basilisk: ...

Lionblaze: HOLY FU**

Everybody else: *stares at Brambleclaw*

Brambleclaw: What? Don't look at me. *steps on Crowfeather's tail*

Crowfeather: OW! YOU FU* * * * * PIECE OF * * * *! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU * * * * * * * * * * * * DUMB* * *!

Leafpool and Ashfoot: The real secret is up.

Brambleclaw: See?

Bleeding Lionblaze: *crawls toward Jayfeather* help.

Jayfeather: Brambleclaw? Where are you? *trips over Lionblaze and hits his spinal cord*

Lionblaze: !

Jayfeather: There you are. Are you okay?

Lionblaze: Dada?

Heathertail: Oh this would be fun *picks up pacifier* come to mama.

Lionblaze: MAMA! *pads toward Heathertail*

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf: *looks at each other* ... *continues laughing*

Brambleclaw: ONESTAR JUST DARED ME TO SING THE BROKEN BOULEVARD!

Cinderheart, Icecloud and Hazeltail: *cheers*

Brambleclaw: _I walk a lonely road__  
__The only one that I have ever known__  
__Don't know where it goes__  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone___

_I walk this empty street__  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams__  
__Where the city sleeps__  
__and I'm the only one and I walk alone___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk alone___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk a...___

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__'Til then I walk alone___

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,__  
__Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah___

_I'm walking down the line__  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind__  
__On the border line__  
__Of the edge and where I walk alone___

_Read between the lines__  
__What's fucked up and everything's alright__  
__Check my vital signs__  
__To know I'm still alive and I walk alone___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk alone___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk a...___

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__'Til then I walk alone___

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah__  
__Ah-ah, Ah-ah___

_I walk alone__  
__I walk a...___

_I walk this empty street__  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams__  
__Where the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one and I walk a...___

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__'Til then I walk alone..._

Everyone: *cheers and applause*

Brambleclaw: Thank you, thank you very much! I just want to see everybody because I love you guys but NOW MOUSEFUR!*gets hit by water bottle* OW! That didn't feel good. I don't know why she just threw it at me.

_I just want to see everybody because I love you guys._

_I just want to see everybody because I love you guys._

_OW! That didn't feel good._

_OW! That didn't feel good._

_OW! That didn't feel good._

_I don't know why she just threw it at me._

Cinderpelt: Enough with this. Justin Bieber is way better than you tom cats think.

**(**_**A.n. I actually think that Justin Bieber is a pretty good singer but I'm not one of those mega fans. I just like to make fun of him in my fanfics.)**_

Thornclaw: Bleep NO! He stinks.

Goldenflower: Someone's jealous he couldn't sing like him.

Thornclaw: I prefer to have my normal voice than his female voice.

Dustpelt: Wait, she's a guy?

**At wherever the heck Justin Bieber is...**

Justin Bieber: Who the heck is this guy that keeps sending me fan letters that wants me as his wife? Who the heck is Dark-

Random guy: *comes in room* Justin, the fan mobs are breaking in! Their fight with the mob of your haters is slowly starting to stop! You have to take the escape pod!

Justin: On it! *leaves*

**Outside...**

Jackie: I can't believe you. You actually think Justin Bieber is not that great?

Shadus: Look, he's just like the others okay. He's okay but I don't hate him.

Fans and haters: He doesn't hate/like Justin Bieber? GET HIM!

Shadus: Well, time to put my powers into use. _Conscious Rift._

Everybody falls unconscious.

Shadus: Thank me later Justin. *leaves*

**Island...**

Firestar: Any other dares?

Mistystar: I dare Thornclaw to watch anime for a full week nonstop.

Firestar: Now were done for tonight.

Briarlight: But what about career day?

Firestar: Shut up, it'll be tomorrow. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8 Career night part 1

**Shadus Tricefok of the XXIV: Here it is... I don't own Warriors nor Touhou Project nor I'm in the band, Legend of Zelda nor Chainsaw massacre guy and Final Fantasy... Sorry for a month of waiting... I hope this fills it up.**

Firestar: Welcome back to the gathering island.

Brambleclaw: We didn't leave at all.

Firestar: We are gathered here for a special occasion. It's-

Briarlight: CAREER DAY! *she zooms past Firestar and Brackenfur's tail*

Brackenfur: OOOOWWWW! *jumps to a tree* MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL! NOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO-

Graystripe: Hey, Cloudtail is selling cookies!

Brackenfur: Be there in a jiffy! *jumps down*

Firestar: Today, instead of the usual daring my clanmates *cough* which are not awesome than me *cough* we will be having a career night!

Every other cat: YAY!

Graystripe: I NEED TO REST! *runs by with Millie and Silverstream chasing him*

Firestar: Warriors that are missing are Tigerheart, Foxleap and Icecloud. They took the van after running Stonefur's dead body over. *boards a random monster truck beside Bone*

Bone: Hey that's mine! *gets run over by monster truck* still... mine *gets run over* mine *gets run over again* mi- *gets run over* ... *gets run over* WHAT DID I DO? ! *gets run over again* IT'S ALL YOUR! THE MONSTER TRUCK IS ALL YOURS! *gets run over one last time* ... Mommy...

Everyone else: 0_0

Firestar: Let me show you how they did it. *parks truck to where the van crashed*

Stonefur: *wakes up* ow my head. Good thing I took those immortality pills. *spots Monster truck heading towards him* mommy. *gets run over*

Bluestar: Did you say something Mistystar?

Mistystar: No and please refer to me as Mistyfoot. I am now, Blackstar's wife.

Blackstar: YEAH!

**Death city...**

Black Star: Eh? I felt something odd.

Tsubaki: Black Star, watch out for that-

SFX - BOOOOOOM

Tsubaki: Escape pod which exploded but not before Justin Bieber fleeing and you walking towards it...

**Back to the lake island...**

Firestar: Now that is done. Any-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Firestar: What the- ... Bumblestripe. You should be glad I'm still on the nice-dare for a day. What?

Bumblestripe: I'm just practicing my roleplay as Phoenix Wright. He's always right.

Firestar: Anyhoo-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Firestar: ... What?

Bumblestripe: What? I'm just practicing. Ignore me.

Firestar: ... Okay, now, we shall continue our career fiest. Who's first?

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Firestar: Definitely not Objaction cat. Who will be fi-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Firestar: -rst... Anyon-

Bumblestripe: FREAKING OBJECTION YOU MOTHER* * * * * *!

Everyone: 0_0 *stares at Graystripe*

Graystripe: I don't swear at all!

Firestar: I thought you said you were practi-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION! Fiest is not a word.

Firestar: It is-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Firestar: Stop-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Tigerstar: OBJECTION!

Firestar: Tigerstar? You to-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Tigerstar: OBJECTION!

Bumblestripe: OBJECT-

Tigerstar: OBJECT-

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

SFX – Gunshots.

Firestar: ...

Sandstorm: ... *throws gun away* I immobilized them... Maybe critically injured... Maybe near death... Maybe I killed them... Maybe I overkilled the-

Bumblestripe's corpse: OBJECTION!

Tigerstar: OBJECTION!

Hollyleaf: I know what to do on times like this!

**Few minutes later...**

Every cat except Bumblestripe and Tigerstar: *wearing diving suit*

Firestar: You're right Hollyleaf. Diving was the best thing we could do.

Ashfur: *coughs and spits out water and fish* you guys have oxygen tanks? !

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

Tigerstar: OBJECTION!

Firestar: We forgot about these two idiots.

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION! Hey! Were not-

Tigerstar: OBJECTION! –Dum!

Bumblestripe: OBJECTION!

She-kit: Mew? *Graystripe runs and trips on her* MEW!

Silverstream: That she-kit touched her!

Millie: GET HER! *both chases she-kit to the shore*

Graystripe: Glad that's over.

Dustpelt: *drags axe to Firestar* may I?

Firestar: Sure thing.

Dustpelt: HA-YA! *repeatedly strikes Bumblestripe and Tigerstar*

Both cats: *kept saying objection*

Dustpelt: Sigh *faints*

Hollyleaf: That didn't work.

Millie: Let's push them off to the shore!

Firestar: Good idea!

Hollyleaf: What? ! There is no way that idea will-

**At the shore...**

Hollyleaf: -work so perfectly? *watches the objecting corpses sink to the bottom of the lake, I mean ocean, oh wait- I meant lake*

Firestar: Who's up for some career day!

Everyone: WE!

Firestar: Career day! Not wii day!

Everyone: WE!

Firestar: I said Career day, not wii day!

Everyone except Dustpelt: We want to do career day!

Dustpelt the pervert: The wii want's to make out with the-

Firestar: Continue on with career day!

Everyone except Dustpelt: YAY!

Dustpelt: *thins about what he said* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps to the lake*

Everyone: ...

Firestar: CAREER DAY!

Everyone: YAY!

Leafpool: Gee, Squirrelflight, where do you think the missing cats are?

Everyone else: *scream* NO ONE CARES!

**Highway 51...**

Rainfur: Hey guys, thanks for letting me join you guys. I thought I would've gone crazy.

Tigerheart: Don't worry, it's no big deal. *whispers to Foxleap driving* tonight were going to throw him out.

Foxleap: Tonight, were gonna get there, tonight, were gonna get there.

Tigerheart: *pulls out wooden plank*

Foxleap: *looks at Tigerheart* STOP! I was just listening to my Ipod. I didn't became crazy

Icecloud: Hey guys, I managed to salvage some food and-FOXLEAP YOU'RE NOT DRIVING WERE GONNA DIE!

Foxleap: WHOAH! *steers wheel to the left and narrowly misses a truck*

Icecloud: That was close. By the way, I also found a safe and I think there's something on it. We just have to unlock it.

Safe: *rolls to Rainfur*

Rainfur: Whoah! *gets hit and thrown out with the safe to the cliff* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tigerheart: *looking out* let's get him.

**Island...**

Hollyleaf: Chemistry workers here! *cats joined her*

Cinderpelt: TITANIC FAN CLUB! *gets joined by dozens of cats*

Dustpelt: Video game making here! *gets joined by clanmates*

Darkstripe: Farting the alphabet here! *gets joined by Toadstep*

Toadstep: HOORAY!

Darkstripe: *looks around* I meant, COMEDIANS IN TRAINING HERE! *gets joined by Whitestorm*

Whitestorm: You're face is worth a piece of dirt. Oh wait, that's mean of me. I'm making a bad name for dirt, your face is worth less than a piece of dirt!

Darkstripe: *sobs*

Toadstep: You're mean.

Whitestorm: Says the cat who doesn't know how to spell mean.

Toadstep: I know how to spell that. M-E-E-N. Mean.

Whitestorm: HAHAHAHA!

Everybody else: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everybody in the whole world: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone in the galaxy and dimensions and timeline: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Time goes back...**

Toadstep: *about to spell Mean* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Everyone except Darkstripe: ...

Whitestorm: Did that joke worked?

Toadstep from afar: I AM NOT A JOKE! *cries*

Whitestorm: ... O, kay.

Cinderpelt: We have finished the Titanic replica!

Titanic fans: YAY!

Cloudtail: You finished the replica? I did all the work, anyway, Sol, give me my cookies.

Sol: Do you mean the cyber-genetic-traded-cookies that I traded for chemicals of the euro-toxic virus and the G-29 virus from Hollyleaf, or the life generatal euromagnetic coffee cookies that I gave to her in exchange for the cube from Hollyleaf which means I basically traded it to her.

Cloudtail: ... The only sounds that are audible enough for me to hear are Cookies, Hollyleaf and Trade. So you gave it to her?

Sol: Traded, it to her, for the G-29 virus and the construction materials of the titanic replic-

Cloudtail: IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN! GRAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Lionblaze: Berrynose, what did you do to stink like that?

Berrynose: Hurtful...

Lionblaze: The flies won't even approach you. Use this *pulls out perfume* here, use this.

Berrynose: What's that?

Lionblaze: Perfume.

Berrynose: What's that?

Lionblaze: ... Something you use to make yourself smell good or prevent clanmates from dying. IVYPAW NO!

Ivypaw: *approaches them* hi guys how- *falls unconscious*

Lionblaze: Sigh, you see why you need this perfume?

Berrynose: I know what a perfume is, but what I'm asking for is *points behind Lionblaze* what is that?

Lionblaze: Oh... *looks behind* holy mother in a cheesecake.

Berrynose: Good thing you didn't –

Lionblaze: MY * * * *ING STARCLAN! WHAT (THE DARK FOREST) IS THAT!

Berrynose: Swear... *glares at Crowfeather*

Crowfeather: *whistles the Mario tune*

Toadfoot: It's a-me a-mario! *stomps on Crowfeather*

Crowfeather: OW! *bumps Ashfur*

Ashfur: Woah! *balances a stack of bowling balls*

Bowling ball stack: *falls on Sandstorm*

Ashfur: *trips on a sleeping Mousefur and slide across a chemical pile*

Hollyleaf: NO! NOT THE- H351J. We were doing an experiment!

Random kit: She's forcing us!

Ashfur: *stills sliding* good thing it's just water

Hollyleaf: Also known as acid.

Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH! THE PAIN! *slides across spike bed* OW! OW! OW!

Hazeltail: Now to perform a cannonball. I'm so high from the pool. Ah who cares *runs towards edge* GERONIMO!

Ashfur: *hits a metal pole* OW! I felt my brain's soul pull out.

Diving board: *tilts to the right*

Hazeltail:*jumps off* WHEEEEEEEEEE!

Ashfur: *gets up* OW. At least it's over.

Rowanclaw: INCOMING! *hits Ashfur with monster truck*

Hazeltail: *falls on spikes*

Graystripe: *plays super Mario game over tune on flute*

Crowfeather: *glare*

Graystripe: *glare*

Jayfeather: GLARING CONTEST!

Everyone: *looks at him*

Jayfeather: ... I can read minds?

Brambleclaw: Reasonable enough.

Berrynose: Again, may I ask. WHAT IS THAT! ? *points at a large Cyborg with Hollyleaf's face on a sign*

Hollyleaf: Hey guys! Do you like it?

Silverstream: *love hearts as eyes*

Everybody else: 0_0

Hollyleaf: Pretty neat isn't it? I can also control it! *looms over Sol*

Sol: OOOOOOOO-

Robot: *steps on Sol*

Ashfur: *crashes beside the robot* at last. I'm safe.

Hollyleaf: YOU! *repeatedly stomps him with robot*

Graystripe: *glares at Crowfeather*

Crowfeather: *glares at Graystripe*

Lionblaze: BODYSLAM HIM!

Everyone: *stares at Lionblaze*

Lionblaze: ... There's nothing wrong with watching wrestling.

Hollyleaf: *body slams Ashfur with robot*

Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *crashes to gunpowder barrels*

Jaggedtooth: Hey sonny. If you're not buying weapons, then leave.

A barrel falls on Ashfur.

Ashfur: Water?

Hollyleaf: Actually, awhile ago, you were dipped in gas and right now you're dipped in acid.

Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Jaggedtooth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: OH YEEEAAAHHH!

SFX – Explosion

Boulder: MY CEREALS! *sobs*

Three barrels each cover Scourge, Raggedstar and Berrynose.

Scourge: *takes off barrel, throws gummy snakes* SNAKES!

Solid Snake somewhere: Eh?

Berrynose: *takes off barrel and throws away gummy spiders* SPIDERS!

Raggedstar: *takes off barrel and eats cereal* yummy cereal.

Blackstar: *turns cereal case around*

Raggedstar: CLOWNIEOS! *throws cereal and box away*

Cereal box: *jams rabbit pie maker*

Ashfoot: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rabbit pie maker: *explodes*

Firestar: - And so we will continue the career fiest. *a large pole hits the back of his head along a paint can that fell on him* WHO DID THIS! ?

Everybody else other than Ashfur: *points at Ashfur*

Ashfur: *pointing at Dustpelt* oh, come on. *gets dipped by acid* AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! *runs around*

Hollyleaf: By the way, thanks for helping me Cloudtail.

Cloudtail: No problem, by the way, my cookies?

Hollyleaf: Oh, the cookies are-

Cloudtail: Let me guess, Ashfoot has it because everyone is plain annoying. Now off to helping her to get my well deserved cookies. *leaves*

Hollyleaf: *gazes at him and pulls out bag of cookies* -are right here... Knowing Ashfoot, she'll take advantage of Cloudtail's appetite and so will the others... No harm done *drags Ashfur's lifeless body*

**Somewhere...**

Icecloud: I can't find Rainfur but I did find this master sword. *holds glowing sword*

Foxleap: I found Chen. *a mysterious white cat follows him*

Tigerheart: *not here*

Icecloud: Foxleap, what did I tell you about the game Touhou Project.

Foxleap: That it wasn't real, but here she is!

Chen: Nyah! Hi!

Icecloud: Quick, let's get her to help us find Rainfur.

Foxleap: On it! Chen! NYA NYAH NYA NYA NYA NYA, NYA NYA NYA NYA! NYA?

Chen: ... I can understand English you know.

Foxleap: Oh... ONWARDS! *runs off*

Icecloud: *facepalm*

Tigerheart: Hey guys, I found a pet rock. I named him Rock.

Rainfur: ... How generic.

Icecloud: There you are! We were worried about you!

Rainfur: Really? !

Icecloud: No, that is just what people say when they find someone. I don't really know why I said it.

Tigerheart: But we were worried that you will get eaten by wild beasts like in Final fantasy.

Icecloud, Chen and Rainfur: *stares at him*

Tigerheart: *exaggerated sigh* Lionblaze showed it to me.

Rainfur: Anyhoo, there's no such things as beasts here.

Foxleap: *runs by*

Icecloud: At least there are no psychotic murderers.

Foxleap: *runs by* RUN!

Wild beasts: *runs along* RUN AWAY! IT'S FRIDAY!

Chainsaw massacre guy: FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! *chases Foxleap and beasts*

Chen: That song reminds me of Rebecca Black.

Icecloud: She's a really a good singer.

Tigerheart: And I'm a banana cat. *turns to a banana cat* woah...

Foxleap: RUN! IT'S REBECCA! *runs by*

Wild beasts: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs by*

Chainsaw massacre guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs by*

Rebecca Black appears.

Text appeared – _Newcomer Rebecca Black_

Chen: Hey, how come I didn't get an introduction.

Text appeared – _Newcomer Chen Yakumo_

Chen: Yay!

Rebecca Black: *turns on chainsaw* FIRDAY! FRIDAY! GONNA GET DOWN ON FIRDAY!

Icecloud, Chen, Rainfur and Tigerheart: AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

**Lake island...**

Redtail: Welcome to the shooting range. Please put on your safety helmet. Renting it only cost 1 mouse tail. Here is what happens if you don't wear it.

Oakheart strapped on a seat with a rifle attacked to a cable.

Oakheart: HELP ME!

Gun: *shoots*

Bullet: *hits Oakheart*

Oakheart: AUGH! *spirit comes out of his mouth and dies*

Ice: *wears helmet* let me try. *steadies gun and prepares to shoot at a target*

Redtail: Fire!

Ice: *shoots Redtail on his ace*

Redtail: Why...

Ice: You shocked me! *gives gun at random kit and runs away*

Police cat: There's the killer!*aims gun at kit and starts shooting*

**Somewhere...**

Foxleap, Chen, Tigerheart, Icecloud and Chainsaw massacre guy cowers on a corner while Rebecca Black mercilessly kills killer beasts.

Guy: Mommy.

Icecloud: We have to fight back.

Chen: We'll get killed.

Tigerheart: It's worth a shot.

Foxleap: What do we have to lose?

Rebecca: Hey little kitties, I just save you from the wild beasts. *turns off chainsaw*

Icecloud: CHARGE!

**Screen changes...**

Fighter Icecloud wants to battle trainer Rebecca.

Icecloud throws out Guy.

Rebecca throws out chainsaw.

Rebecca: This is odd yet interesting.

Guy used growl.

Guy: Meep.

Rebecca is creeped out, cannot move.

Rebecca: ... 0_0

Icecloud: That's not working, maybe this.

Guy used kamikaze tackle.

Guy: WHAT? ! *runs toward chainsaw* I CAN'T STOP MYSELF! *hits chainsaw* AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH! *dies*

Rebecca is traumatized. Cannot perform an attack at all.

Icecloud: This girl is good.

Icecloud sent out Chen.

Chen: Nya!

Rebecca is healed.

Rebecca: How cute!

Chen used kamikaze roll!

Chen: WHAT? ! *tackles chainsaw* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *gets killed*

Rebecca: KITTY! NO!

Foxleap: NOOO! *sits beside Chen* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! WHY? !

Icecloud: You've only been with her for half an hour.

Rebecca: I'm sorry kitty. *approaches Foxleap*

Foxleap used glare! Foxleap wielded wooden plank! Foxleap used rage! Critical hit! Rebecca has fainted.

SFX - Police siren.

Rainfur: Let's go!

Icecloud: We must escape!

Tigerheart: Foxleap! What are you waiting for!

Foxleap: ... (thoughts – that's when our story began. We have been escaped refugees ever since. We sometimes meet fellow escapees yet they sometimes leave or die. It's a sad life)

Icecloud: That's the most stupidest thought I've ever heard. *drags Foxleap*

Foxleap: Oh come on. I spent an hour thinking about those lines. *everyone disappears*

**Lake Island...**

Firestar: This is just part one! Stay tuned for the other part.

Cloudtail: He's talking nonsense.

Lionblaze: Just like the time when Berrynose and Tigerstar kept saying OBJECTION, again and again.

Cinderheart: Wait! Speaking of them, won't Bumblestripe's soul and Tigersta's soul be here?

Bumblestripe: *materializes* OBJECTION!

Bluestar: There's no way to get rid of them now.

Firestar: At least it's only one.

Tigerstar: OBJECTION!

Firestar: Maybe two.

Sol: It couldn't get worse than this.

Stonefur: OBJECTION!

Ashfur: *quoting Sol* It couldn't be worse than this. STUPID!

Firestar: Maybe it can. This concluded our dare show. Tune in next... Month?

Lionblaze: May I ask who he is speaking to?

Jayfeather: I don't know Lionblaze. I don't know.

Lionblaze: Why are you saying things twice Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: I have no idea Lionblaze. I have no idea.

Lionblaze: ... Stop that!

Jayfeather: I can't Lionblaze. *sigh* I can't.

Lionblaze: 0_0 *backs away*

**Shadus Tricefok: That is all for now. Sorry for the month of waiting... Review to motivate me! I only update shows that are heavily reviewed! No flames!**


	9. FINALE CHAPTER 9BALL! - Overload

Warriors Lake Island Randomness Finale

**Almost 2 years huh… Well this is the final chapter. Expect a lot of things from other franchises…**

* * *

"You think he's okay?"

"Nah, probably not. He looks deader than when the time Tigerstar got attacked by Sweet Tooth."

"Yeah. That's why clowns are scary. Nathan Drake was right."

"No, clowns are not scary. You haven't seen the definition of scary unless you see your grandmother naked in the bathroom."

"What?"

"IT IS NOT PRETTY!"

"But we're cats…"

"… Is Firestar still alive?"

"… Probably not."

"That sounds like bad news."

"Oh darn, he's waking up."

"He is! Welcome back bro!"

Firestar opened his eyes and looks around. Graystripe and Dustpelt stare back at him.

"It looks like he's still alive. The body existed effect still works."

"Yeah, the rule that states everyone is living right now. But if they die in this chapter they die and are out of this chapter."

"What happened?" Firestar asks as he stands up.

"Weeeell…" Graystripe pulls out a note. "Somehow you, Cinderheart, Lionblaze and Heathertail got into a fight. Now you four want to kill each other and are trying to now. For some reason, you were gone. By the way you also started that dare event several months, if not years ago. And you purposely got-"

"Read the Hunger Games!*" Cinderpelt slams a giant book into Graystripe. "It's an amazing book!" She now begins to repeatedly hit Graystripe over and over. "More experience! Take down experience get! Execution! AMAZING!"

Firestar stared at the two, then at Dustpelt.

"She's gotten hold of Hollyleaf's gaming and novel merchandise." Dustpelt slowly backs away. "Now slowly back away quietly… Before she notices you… You'll be in trouble if she sees you…"

Firestar begins to back away then steps on a trumpet. He jumps up and hits his head into a tree, dropping a beehive in front of Dustpelt.

"I said quietly! Not loud enough to wake up the dead!"

"I'm sorry!" A large swarm of bees comes out of the broken beehive. "Hey, the bees look different from the one I usually see."

"Those are tracker jackers… Don't ask how they got in here from Panema… JUST RUUN!" Dustpelt runs away as the mutattion bees buzz more loudly.

"MOMMY!" Firestar runs away just as the swarm begins to chase Dustpelt.

Cinderpelt remained n her spot, beating up Graystripe. Then lifted a giant taser. "Now for Pulse Heal exp! And good Karma*!"

Graystripe stares at her. "Oh I hate my non-existant life."

… **Center**

"Welcome." Tigerstar raises his paws and swings the around. "To the final chapter of your life!"

"Don't you mean final chapter of this fanfiction?" A black cat with a green hat asked.

"Shut up Chen. Don't break the fourth wall." Tigerstar jumped down in front of the group. "Due to Firestar's sudden knockout sometime in the past, I shall now be leading the dare show that Firestar would want me to oh-so continue. And as a respected fellow actor, I respect his beliefs. Now that he might not ever wake up, I shall continue it on his steed."

"If he never ever woke up he would want you to kill yourself." Chen* shouted again.

"Shut up Chen! Get out of here!" Tigerstar coughed out for a moment before taking out a note from behind him. "For now, I shall start with a simple dare… Dare one, Lionblaze kill yourself."

"What!?" Lionblaze jumps up and points an accusing paw at Tigerstar. "Hey I can't do that! Half the audience loves me!"

"We don't have any audience at all since we've been on a hiatus for a year or two."

"Well I have a proposition." Hawkfrost leaps up beside Tigerstar. He pushes a briefcase in front of him. "We'll give you…. A cookie…" The briefcase opens and reveal a single lone cookie on a cake.

"COOKIE!" Cloudtail jumps up from the audience. Some sort of chain pulls him back into the crowd. "Dang it… No respect for me…"

"A cookie on a cake!?" Lionblaze approaches Hawkfrost. "Why would I take one cookie and a cake to die!? It's like punching myself for eating gum."

"There's-" Hawkfrost puts up shades on his face. "-a punch in its taste."

Sol leaps up beside him. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OWWWW!" Hollyleaf's claws slash Sol and make him run away.

"… Ehem…" Lionblaze crosses his paws. "Do you seriously think I'll be bought over by a cookie cake?"

"It's chocolate?" Suggested Hawkfrost. "And it's your birthday?"

"You want me to eat it?" Lionblaze smiles and takes the piece of cake. "Thank you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GROUND*!" Lionblaze throws the piece of cake dramatically to the ground. "GOODBYE!"

Lionblaze snatches Hawkfrost's shades and walks away dramatically. Pillar of flames launch out from behind him and he wears the shades dramatically. A large explosion makes Tigerstar and Hawkfrost jump away.

"What…" Hollyleaf watches as the crowd parts for Lionblaze to walk away. "What is this!? Oppa gangnam style!?"

"My cookie…" Cloudtail stared at Lionblaze.

"My shades…" Hawkfrost stares too.

"My dare…" Tigerstar watches grimly. "Oh well that sucks. He's gone. Next dare! Crowfeather, no more Justin Bieber music for you."

Everyone steps back as Crowfeather blinks. He removes his earphones and stares at Tigerstar. "I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?"

"Gladly." Tigerstar steps forward and scowls at him. "No. More. Stupid. Twoleg. Music. For. You."

There was silence…

"No more Justin Bieber music for me?" Crowfeather repeats with an interested expression.

"I said yes. No more-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!"

The crowd watches unamused as Crowfeather begins to repeatedly scratch Tigerstar. MIstyfoot on the other hand was busy filming the event. Tigerstar is now screaming like a girl as Jayfeather approaches Crowfeather.

"Buttersock*!" Crowfeather commanded. Jayfeather handed him a strange sock. "Alright!"

Crowfeather repeatedly begins slamming the sock into Tigerstar. The crowd cheers as red liquid begins pouring into the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crowfeather kicks Tigerstar away. Tigerstar groaned as he rubbed the red liquid from his eyes. "Oh son of a… It's spilling. It's all over… Oh man."

"It's over Tigerstar…" Crowfeather walks up to Tigerstar and raises his buttersock. "Say goodbye…"

"… Goodbye… My delicious ketchup sandwich with only ketchup…"

"…"

"THIS JOKE IS STUPID!"

"YEAH! This excuse of a joke is stupid!"

"WHAT!?" Tigestar yowled out, "I worked all night for this!"

The crowd disperses and begins to move back to the shops nearby. Tigerstar gets up and walks away, planning to take a bath in an attempt to mourn his failed attempt of a joke. Crowfeather on the other hand screams out a battle cry. Breezepelt sneaks up behind him and raises a Stop Sign.

"April fools!" Breezepelt slams the stop sign into Crowfeather. Crowfeather falls down unconscious. "I win!"

From afar, Cinderheart watched with Yellowfang beside her.

"That's now how you celebrate April Fools." Cinderheart murmured.

"How do idiots have so much fun?" Yellowfang growled out , drinking booze from a glass. From behind, Tigerheart refills the glass with liquid. "Thanks kid."

"Don't think too much of it." Cinderheart pulls out a black notebook and begins to write it. "They don't need to think to have fun. At least you're not like Ashfur stuck in that Pokemon* game."

From afar, a computer lands in front of them, unharmed despite falling from a height. Inside the screen was a pokemon, Pikachu, and Ashfur. Electricity was coursing through the whole computer and Ashfur was screaming.

"HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Good point Cinderheart." Yellowfang takes a sip and sighs. "Have you heard of alcohol loving Oakheart?"

"Oh yeah, good old Oakheart…"

"Remember the time he was about to fight with Tigerstar in a duel? Where he checked up with Spottedleaf to fight his enemy in top condition?"

**That time…**

"So you want me to fight Tigerstar for threatening to eat all your fur if you take a picture of him?"

_The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart, previous deputy of Thunderclan dramatically clenches his fists and drinks his beer._

"Yes…" Mistyfoot held her camera with her paws tightly. "Please, I beg of your assistance…"

"Fine… Let's go to Spottedleaf then!" The background changes into the area outside Spottedleaf's Medicine den.

"… What would the point be of doing that when you're not injured?" Mistyfoot was slapped by Oakheart.

"YOU IDIOT! It would be rude to fight my enemy while I'm not in full health condition!"

_The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart, previous deputy of Thunderclan glared at Mistyfoot._

Oakheart walks in the den.

**Inside the medicine den…**

"I'm hospitalizing you." Spottedleaf places her stethoscope down and smiles calmly. "Drink one more alcohol and you'd drop dead on the spot."

"…"

_The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart, previous deputy of Thunderclan calmly sleeps on the medicine den's patient nest._

**Back to the present…**

"Oh yeah, good times…"

Yellowfang finishes her drink and throws it at Ashfur. The glass shatters and Ashfur screams from inside. The cat managed to get 4 feet before suddenly being grabbed by a tentacle from the computer.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashfur pulls out a chainsaw and begins to cut the tentacles. But more were replacing it and grabbing on to his leg. Another lucky tentacle grabbed the chainsaw and Ashfur began screaming. "HOLY STAR CLAN! IT STOLE MY CHAINSAW AND NOW ITS GOING TO KILL ME WITH IT!"

Ashfur begins scratching the tentacles. No effect. 5 seconds of trying and the tentacle monster awarded him by jamming the chainsaw on him. Ashfur let out a gurgled scream before being pulled back to the computer, where a green 1 up mushroom was waiting. Just as he got it, the tentacles began to cover him more before putting him inside the computer.

"That does NOT look good at all," Cinderheart spat out.

"Yeah. Even I would be a better choice than to see Ashfur being attacked."

"… Oh, you remember Redtail? How he treated Oakheart after he heard the news? Ever since the time Firestar allowed alcohol here in Thunderclan everything went downhill for the deputies…"

"Oh yeah…"

**Back in the past in the medicine den…**

"HAHAHAHAHA! The deputy of Thunderclan can't even drink alcohol? HAHAHA!" Redtail continued to laugh at Oakheart. He then chugs down a bottle of beer. "Deputies and cats like us should always drink these! Protect your body at all costs-bcch, what kind of joke is that! HAHAHAHA!"

_The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart, previous deputy of Thunderclan calmly watched Redtail with a smile._

"Maybe you should get a check up too Redtail?" _The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart, previous deputy of Thunderclan suggested._

**Later…**

Spottedleaf sits in front of Redtail holding out papers with a solemn face.

"... Three months…. No, depending on effort, possibly half a year…"

…

_The great unseen awesomeness Oakheart previous deputy of Thunderclan pushes a sleeping Redtail on a wheelchair… somehow…_

Then all of a sudden, Breezepelt sneaks up from behind lifting a stop sign. He suddenly slams it into Oakheart's head, knocking him out. Spottedleaf enters the den with a bag on her mouth and stares at a dancing Breezepelt.

"April Fools!" Breezepelt continued to dance before noticing Spottedleaf. "Hi."

"… That's not how you celebrate April Fools." Spottedleaf opens the bag and brings out a chainsaw. "GET OUT."

"ALRIGHT!" Breezepelts runs off abandoning his weapon. Spottedlead gives chase with the chainsaw running. "I'M SORRY! DON'T TURN ME TO A DOLL LIKE IN MAD FATHER!"

**Back to the present…**

"I was not expecting that at all." Cinderheart begins writing faster on her book. Yellowfang noticed this.

"Whacha writing?"

"Oh this? Just some notes." Cinderheart answered. "By the way, Yellowfang ,what's your name?"

"… My name's Yellowfang… Yellowfang 1345, a code for all cats."

"Alright…" Cinderheart finishes writing and looks at her watch.

"Why are you looking at your watch?" Yellowfang finished her drink. "Who are you the timekeeper?"

"Oh, no I'm not… That's because." Cinderheart looks away from the watch, closes the book then smirks at Yellowfang. "I'm Kira*!"

Yellowfang's expression turns into shock before she clutches her chest with her paws. "Gah!" She falls down and lays still. Yellowfang shall never rise again.

"Just as planned…" Cinderheart lets out an evil chuckle and walks away.

…

Inside a burrow near the forest, there was a sound of movement before it's gone. Then it was back.

"Stop kicking me!" Firestar growled as Dustpelt moved about.

"Well excuse me…" Dustpelt suddenly looks up. "I think she's gone."

"Want to go check?"

"No, I'm good here. Poor Graystripe."

"He was my best friend… He was my brother from another mother…"

Dustpelt moves forward and looks outside. "I think she's gone… Hey Firestar. I think she's-"

"HIIII! HERE'S CINDERPELT" Cinderpelt half-hissed half shouted with a huge grin as she jumped in front.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DEAR STARCLAN!"

"What are you- OH MY COW! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dustpelt suddenly shuts in the barrier of the burrow before Cinderpelt can grab him. "SHE'S RIGHT HERE!"

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Dustpelt forms a barricade to seal the tunnel, ignoring Firestar. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! GIVE ME A HAND OVER HERE!" Firestar and Dustpelt fully seals the entrance with leaves and steps back. Cinderpelt begins to tackle the tunnel, but it refused to budge. Then, after a minute of tackling and screeching, the noise was gone. Dustpelt and Firestar stared at each other

"She's here… That means Graystripe is…"

"Oh poor Graystripe." Dustpelt hugs Firestar in fear. "What kind of horror was he put in I don't want to know."

**Somewhere…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H! Don't run!"

Graystripe eats a bowl of popcorn as he watched a giant screen TV.

"I said don't run you idiot! Great, now he knows you're in there… You're gonna get killed by Jason now, nice going." Graystripe suddenly stands up. "This movie sucks. I'm going somewhere else."

A loud screech sounded from the forest around him. Graystripe sits back and begins eating popcorn again.

"On the second of thought, I'm gonna stick around for a few more minutes. Maybe hours… Maybe days…"

**Burrow…**

"Dustpelt, before I might die I want to say something." Firestar looks up in nervousness. Dustpelt looks at him with gleaming eyes.

"Ever since you started using that twoleg toothpaste for your teeth… I switched it with Cloudtail's… I'm sorry okay. Well what comes out of his rear… That's what I switch it with! I'm sorry! Somehow I remember th-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Dustpelt scratches Firestar. "THAT'S WHY EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING AT ME! THAT'S WHY YELLOWFANG WAS ALWAYS ANGRY AT ME!"

"Yeah, she always did thought you were mocking her name… Would you accept my apology?"

"… Fine… Firestar, I want to say something to you… I've always… loved you when I saw you enter the clan…" Firestar stares at Dustpelt. "Ever since then, I've always thought about-"

Dustpelt suddenly finds himself outside the burrow. The tunnel's entrance was resealed and now he's trapped outside. He looks around in confusion before realization hits him like an iron fist.

"Well thanks a lot!" Dustpelt suddenly runs away with anime-style tears coming out of his face.

…

**Firestar's den**

Heathertail, Bluestar, Breezepelt and Ferncloud watched the TV sitting down.

"Oh, I loved that part." Breezepelt remarked.

"… The TV is not on yet. It's being fixed outside."

"Oh… Well I still love this part…"

All of a sudden, Hollyleaf enters the den dragging a bag.

"Okay, I have it fixed now. Ferncloud here's your food." Hollyleaf tossed it at Ferncloud, whom caught it with her mouth.

"Merci." Ferncloud opened the bag and chomped down its contents. "Hmm? It's spicy… ITS SPICY!"

Flames launched out from her mouth and she promptly ran around the den. Strangely she didn't hit anyone with her flames. That was enough time for Breezepelt to pull out a stop sign. Just as Ferncloud ran past him, he whacked her with a stop sign knocking her out.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Breezepelt began dancing around, earning unamused expression from his companions.

"That… is not how you celebrate April Fools…"

Breezepelt stops dancing "Really?..." He drops his stop sign and runs out, leaving Bluestar, Heathertail and Hollyleaf alone with a knocked out Ferncloud. Heathertail got up and walked 'through' Bluestar, facing Hollyleaf. Heathertail tried walking through her but collided with her.

"… This Hollyleaf is a sp-"

"I'm a spy indeed!" Hollyleaf removes something on her face, a mask, and her body turns into Darkstripe's. The tomcat grinned devilishly as he pulled out a pistol. "Now I am going to kill you a-"

Heathertail pulls out a knife from the ground and stabs Darkstripe. Darkstripe falls down dead, a pool of blood forming. Cloudtail and Bluestar stares at the corpse then at Heathertail.

"Oh look, he shapeshifted into a dead person." Heathertail walks away without a hint of emotion. Bluestar stares at the corpse then at the stop sign.

"I wonder if stop signs work as well as shovels?"

"Want to give it a try?" Cloudtail asked with shining eyes.

…

**Outside…**

"Hey Lionblaze!" Lionblaze looked back and lowered his shades as Hollyleaf padded up to him. "Hey Lionblaze! Look at this!"

Hollyleaf twirled a large rifle-like weapon before pointing it at Longtail.

"Cool gun. What does that do? And why do I know what a gun is?"

"First of, don't ask questions like the last one you asked. Secondly, that's what I'm trying to find out."

Hollyleaf pressed the two triggers and watched with anticipation. Lionblaze stared at Longtail for a full minute. Then he sighed.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Let's just-"

An invisible wall of energy launched from the gun and slammed into Longtail. The blind cat yowled as he was sent flying into the forest. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf stared at where he flew in silence.

"… Can I borrow that? I'm looking for Brambleclaw and I heard he's in the monster mansion. I might need that."

"Maybe if you can help make this fic more funnier then maybe yeah."

"What's a fic?"

"Never mind."

…

**Gathering Island Center…**

"Let's get serious on this now shall we?" Heathertail enters the crowd that was forming around Onestar. The clan leader continued to talk. "For a real dare, I want two kits of Shadowclan to juggle chainsaws."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"THIS IS MURDER!"

"Give them the chance to last until the final paragraph!"

"At least let my mother-in-law do it!"

Everyone stares at Rowanclaw. The androgynous cat looks around before walking away. Heathertail sneaks around until he reached Jayfeather.

"I forgot to say the chainsaws are not going to be real chainsaws. They're just ornaments." Onestar pulled out four chainsaws from behind him. All of the weapons look like they were made out of plastic. He throws two towards a Shadowclan kit then two to the crowd. "They're all harmless."

One of the plastic chainsaw hits Breezepelt in the eye. "OWWWWWWW! SON OF A- DAMN THAT HURTS!"

"Unless you're Breezepelt. Where even being in a room without anything can get himself killed." Onestar motioned for the Shadowclan kits to begin. "Start."

The nameless kits then begin to throw the four chainsaws to each other. Strangely they're doing quite well. That is, until a certain glittering fairy arrived.

Edward Cullen halted in front of the mass of cats and looked around in confusion. "What the- This isn't the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Where's Bella?"

All the cats screeched upon spotting the vampire. The kits juggling the vampires screamed the loudest and threw all the chainsaws they have to Edward. The chainsaws all struck Edward and the vampire screamed. Of course the chainsaws were harmless and bounded off of him.

"BEING AN IMMORTAL HURTS!" He screamed as he ran away. The cats rejoiced when he left the island. The author sits close by reading the first book of the Twilight Series.

"As much as I love seeing Edward Cullen suffer, it gets repetitive over time… Besides, the book isn't half bad." Everyone stares at the author. He stares back… "I don't exist. I'm part of your imagination."

The cats looked back to Onestar. Beside him, somehow a giant piano was on there.

"Next Dare, is for Littlecloud to play this piano. Do any song you want."

"How did that Piano get there?" Chen asks from the crowd curiously.

"CHEN! STOP QUESTIONING REALITY!" Tigerstar slapped the speaker. "WHEN HAS LOGIC EVER BEEN APPLIED HERE IN THIS WORLD!?"

"But this is just a written piece of work by a high school student bored out of his mind with full homework, projects and a want to end this series!" Chen hissed back, backing away. "Not to mention wanting to reference other franchises! Logic is still here! And it's my job to bring it!"

"Logic?" Tigerstar suddenly becomes more intimidating. "THIS. IS. WARRIORS ISLAND RANDOMNESS!" With a strong kick, Chen tumbled down to a well that was randomly behind her. There was a loud scream that continued for a full ten minutes. Then Tigerstar looked back to Onestar. "Who's doing the dare?"

"That would be me… Embarassing myself because of my lack of knowledge on this instrument…" Littlecloud approached the piano but Whitethroat climbed to it first. "… Huh?"

"I've always wanted to play Frank Sinatra's song!" Whitethroat stretched his arms as Onestar backed away. "One, two, three!"

The moment he pressed on the piano keys, the Piano grew out teeth and chomped him. Whitethroat screamed as the piano swung him around. Then, the piano ate him. The piano laid still. No one moved for a full minute.

"Who wants some ice cream?" Suddenly shouted Deadfoot, carrying a giant bucket of ice cream. "All for free!"

All the kits in the area screamed or joy. While the mothers didn't. The kits surrounded Deadfoot and charged. While the mothers brandished sticks and charged at Deadfoot.

"Hey wait! Ow! Wait for your turn! I'm trying to serve- OW! WHO POKED ME WITH THE STI-OW! STOP IT! OW! OW!"

Deadfoot's body drowned in a massing amount of she-cats and kits. Strawberry ice cream melted on the ground, spreading in a pool with a red tint… Probably the cherry cream he added.

All the cats stared at him before turning to Onestar. He raised a white flower from behind him with his paws.

"Lately we've been getting crazier and crazier. I mean, last night I found a white flower. A white flower that whenever I pluck a petal, I hear the voice from Starclan."

He plucks a petal. Whitestorm suddenly howls out in pain as a large tuft of his fur was pulled out.

"Hey Whitestorm shut up! They can't hear Starclan." Onestar throws the flower down the ground. Whitestorm suddenly slams down to the ground, groaning. Onestar picked up the flower, pulled out three more petals and Whitestorm began howling in pain.

"Wait a second…" Onestar placed the flower into a nearby vase, strangely becoming a blooming flower again. Whitestorm's health got better and he looked around in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Now that's amazing!" Onestar plucked one petal, making Whitestorm howl again. "He loves me. He loves me not! He loves me!"

The crowd started to disperse as Onestar placed the Ib flower on the vase again. For every time a petal was taken off, Whitestorm would be in pain, and if it was in full bloom when placed on water, Whitestorm got better.

Heathertail and Jayfeather laid there for a moment. "Must be a great torturing flower."

"Kinda like voodoo I think."

"No, it's just Ib," remarked Hollyleaf. "For example," she pulled out a flower with a tiger themed color. She pulled out a lighter and it burnt. Screams from Tigerstar followed close by.

"I'M BURNIGN! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M BURNING SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

There was a sound of splash and Hollyleaf looked at a direction. "He's on water?" She pulled out a taser and tasered the flower.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"And that is how Tigerstar would become unable to compete now."

… **Some den…**

Icecloud, Cloudtail and Ivypool slept together under the warmth of a blanket and a heater. Then suddenly, a figure with a large cloak sneaks in and pulls out a chainsaw. In a second the chainsaw was on and revving up loudly. The three cats got up in an instant and the moment they saw their masked assailant they began screaming.

Cloudtail moved first, running to the side of the den and slamming into the wall. He was knocked out that instant.

Icecloud and Ivypool let out screams before moving backwards. Icecloud tripped on the bed, fell backwards and was now whimpering. Ivypool on the other hand threw two pillows at the assailant before hiding herself under the blanket.

Mad laughter filled the air. Then the laughter was replaced by a joyful version. The hooded cat turned off the chainsaw and showed his face. Whitetail continued to laugh at the expression of Ivypool and Icecloud's shocked faces. Breezepelt also followed carrying a camera.

"You guys were hilarious! You should've seen the look on your faces!"

"They can!" Breezepelt showed the camera. "It's recorded here."

"I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU! I WOULD RIP YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB! I WOULD THEN EAT YOUR LIMBS AND VOMIT THEM ALL OVER YOUR FACE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Ivypool hyperventilated and soon fainted from the rush.

Icecloud only stared at her, then at the two with a smile. "Bravo, bravo performance. A very good prank. Not expecting it at all."

"Thanks! It was my ide-"

"Nope," Whitetail interrupted waving his chainsaw. "I thought of it all by myself." Breezepelt stared at Whitetail with a hurt expression.

"Well I have my own prank too." Whitetail and Breezepelt stared at Icecloud. She then began to cry, a hurt expression on her face. "MAMA! MAMA! SOMEONE IS BEING MEAN TO ME! THEY WANT TO KIDNAP ME!"

Breezepelt suddenly dropped his camera and began running away, leaving Whitetail confused. "What the heck is-"

A figure landed behind Whitetail with such force that the Earth shook. Whitetail slowly turned around and saw a she-cat with golden aura and golden spiky fur. It was Ferncloud, and energy was cackling around her. She glared at Whitetail.

"You're kidnapping her? And you're using that chainsaw?"

"Umm… we-"

Ferncloud vanished and Whitetail suddenly found himself spiralling in the sky. There was a big bruise on his stomach, pain all over his body. And just as he stopped spinning, Whitetail spotted a bright light from below, from where the Gathering Island was.

"Shiny light?"

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

A beam of golden energy tore through Whitetail with ease, leaving behind nothing, to be seen. The chi attack was powerful enough to leave some sort of tear in the notebook computer space time continuum. But it was getting fixed.

Ferncloud's saiyan mode disappeared and she smiled at Icecloud. "You're safe now…" Then suddenly she froze, a red glow in her eyes. Then she charged a Spirit Bomb inside the den.

"Mother! What are you doing!?" Icecloud demanded.

Cinderheart suddenly walks inside the den and stops right by Ferncloud. There was a mad grin on her face. "Sorry but I need every cat I can get to assist me in beating the others." She pulls out something from her eye with her claws and the red glow was there. "Cinderheart of the rebellion commands you to forever work with me."

**Gathering Island Center…**

"RUN FROM THE BABIES! RUN FROM THE BABIES!" Mousefur shouted as she ran by, almost travelling at the speed of Mach 1. Behind her, a giant baby was following her. But the baby itself was completely made out of kits that were her and Breezepelts'.

Everyone stared as a trail of destruction was made. When she was gone, everyone looked back to Blackstar. The cat was still staring at the kits but he recovered.

"Anyway, Tigerstar won't be here anymore so here's a few more dares to finish off the series." Pulls out a note. "Put Brambleclaw inside the mansion of the game Amnesia… THAT'S BEEN DONE ALREADY!"

**Mansion…**

Inside a dark room, a humanoid figure slowly lumbered around. The grunt peered inside a room before walking around again. Soft sobs were heard inside the room barely audible to hear.

"Don't look at me… Sob… I'm a potato…" Brambleclaw stayed still with the potato sack in front of him. Right beside him more potato sacks and crates were making a makeshift hiding spot. He held out a potato and cried more. "I'm a potato… A sweet, succulent potato…" The sobs continued.

Then the grunt came in front of him staring at him. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!

**Back to the island…**

Blackstar then continued to list out dares. "Next one… Suggested by Mistyfoot, Sol and Hollyleaf must make out. Didn't this happen before? No? Okay."

Everyone stares at Sol and Hollyleaf. Both of them turned to each other, one has a wicked grin and one has a neutral expression.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Sol showed his fangs as he approached her, his grin never leaving.

"I am too," Hollyleaf pulled out a large giant purple d-bat. Yeah let's go with bat. "So much that I might even kill you. Spanking aren't going to work so I'm going to it by grinding." Hollyleaf then began to twirl it around in a fast manner. Sol looked at it shocked then began running away, but was chased by Hollyleaf.

Everyone else began chasing them too, intent to see what was going to happen. Only Blackstar and Boulderfur remained. Boulderfur then smiled at Blackstar.

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday!" Blackstar facepalmed himself. "Damn idiots. Where is Firestar?"

**Mansion…**

Firestar looked around the corridor. When he saw no Cinderpelt, he continued to run. Then he stops as he saw a figure in the end of the hallway.

"Ah perfect, a guy I can talk t-"

"YOU IDIOT NO!" Something pulled him back and Firestar bumped his head on the wall.

"What?" Firestar looked up to see Graystripe at him. "Graystripe?"

"That's slenderman! DON'T GO CLOSE TO HIM!"

"Why? What happens?" Firestar began walking towards Slenderman but was pulled back.

"Did you lose IQ when you were in a coma? He's going to kill you if you get close!"

"Wait you said anyone who gets close to it gets killed?"

"Umm, yes?"

"And you said I have a death match with Heathertail, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze?"

"Yes. You four are trying to kill each other but you have hidden. Whoever wins becomes the new leader of this place and is granted a wish. Lionblaze wants to make the world a better place. Cinderheart wants a world where she is God. Heathertail wants a merit system like Yamato from Shin Megami Tensei. Where the strong beats the weak."

"Do you know any of this guy's weaknesses?"

"Huh? I think the notes Brambleclaw took would be a good one. Wait…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!"

Graystripe kicks a closet door open and pulls Firestar inside. He then shuts the closet inside.

"HELP!" Brambleclaw ran by, screaming like a little girl. A grunt was chasing after him and was slowly catching up. "MOMMMA!"

Just as the footsteps stopped, Graystripe and Firestar goes out again. They both stare at Slenderman and stare at him. "Give me those notes. I have a plan to win."

… **Meanwhile …**

"Hey Brambleclaw!" Lionblaze looks around the mansion stairway. He began to climb up, his weapon ready. Upon reaching the second floor, there was nothing. "Brambleclaw! I need your help! I need your assistance!"

A screaming came from one of the doorways and a figure bolted towards Lionblaze. Lionblaze shot but missed, shooting a nearby grim reaper for a second.

"OW! SON OF A B-OW! DAMN THAT HURTS!" The Grim Reaper fell and the scythe dropped beside him. "OUCH! THAT'S GOING TO HURT! OUCH! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT TIME PETER BROKE MY ANKLE! OW!"

Lionblaze and the figure stared at the cursing reaper before recognizing each other. "Brambleclaw! Glad I found you!"

"Me too! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF THAT PLACE! THAT THING IS CHASING ME!" He pointed at the hallway he came in from where a grunt was running. It's mangled body did not slow it down and it was getting closer.

Lionblaze let out his own girly scream and raised the weapon he got from Hollyleaf. He shot the X-Rifle at the Grunt but it did not do any effect. But just seconds later, it vanished. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw continued to scream, until their screams' loudness lowered down until it wasn't audible. They both looked at each other, at where the grunt was, then at each other.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," answered Lionblaze then he got serious. "But we have other things to do. Help me Brambleclaw! We must make a-"

Down below, screams filled the air as Dustpelt ran across. He ignored the stairway and continued to run in the ground floor, entering the Dining Hall. Behind him, a large purple man with a giant head gave chase. Surprisingly fast despite its demented state. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw stared at it as it entered the dining room.

"As I was saying!" Lionblaze turned back to Brambleclaw. "Let us make a world full of peace and unity. No lies and error, but equality! Let's win this war with Firestar and Heathertail and Cinderheart!"

"Don't you mean against Firestar, Heathertail and Cinderheart?"

**Gathering island center…**

"I don't think a cat body is supposed to go that way."

Blackstar stared at the mangled body of Sol. "We should stop beating characters that were hated in the past. That's just pointless."

"Well what else is the author supposed to do? Finish watching Sword Art Online or work on bad jokes?" Chen asked.

"DAMN IT CHEN STOP DOING THAT! Ehem," He turned back to the crowd behind him.

"Anyway, Sol is now dead so no more dares for him. Here's a dare. Squirrelflight, disown Jayfeather."

"I disowned Jayfeather the moment he became an eye doctor!" She shouted back.

"That's not even possible for me!" Jayfeather shouted back.

"It is indeed! But that didn't stop you from doing an operation on Leafpool right!? She's blind now because of you!"

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THE BIG BANG THEORY WAS ON!"

"STOP WATCHING THOSE SHOWS YOU IDIOT! THEY LOWER YOUR IQ AND MAKE YOU ACT MORE LIKE AN IDIOT! THAT SHOW ALSO INSULTS LEAFPOOL!"

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO WATCHES TWILIGHT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Blackstar pulled out two shotguns and fired at them each. With that done, the two arguing cats are now dead… Well not really. They thought they were dead and the shotguns Blackstar fired were blanks. So they just fainted. "Now back to the dares. Next one is for Sandstorm,"

"I dare Firestar to mate with you-"

"THAT DARE IS TO BE IGNORED! COME UP WITH A BETTER DARE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Blackstar raised his two shotguns again.

"You haven't let me finish. Either that dare or for you to admit you are a homosexual."

Two shots were fired. But Sandstrom only raised her paw and the bullets slowed to a halt. They then fell down the ground, useless. Blackstar only gaped.

"Okay then. How about Cloudtail kills Daisy?"

"I would never do such a thing!" Cloudtail began to pad away.

"How about for a cookie?" Sandstorm and Blackstar said and pulled out a cookie in unison. They stared at each other and frowned. Cloudtail stared hard onto the cookies and gritted his teeth.

"People die if they are killed!" He shouted before running towards Daisy. "Quick Daisy! We must run away before they kill you! Or you'll be dead!"

"…" Blackstar let out a sigh before noticing Heathertail pad towards him. "Heathertail? What do you want?"

Heathertail pulled out a cellphone and pointed it at Blackstar.

"Megidalaon."

A blast of energy tore at Blackstar and then he was gone. Without a single trace of Blackstar, except for his weapons, Heathertail took his spot and stared at the crowd who was now gaping.

"People I have to warn you, a certain she-cat wants to be God in this realm."

"Mousefur!" Breezepelt shouted out. Before suddenly being whacked by Berrynose with a stick. "Ow! What? It isn't here?"

"Yes, it is not here! It is Cinderheart! Who is now in the mansion!" clarified Heathertail. "And I need your assistance to kill her and for us to have free will! She wants to be your god, to be the commander, to be forever be followed. Like a ruthless tyrant that is the worst of the worst! She even makes Bone look like a sweet little girl!"

"Yeah!" Bone cheered from the crowd. "Wait that's an insult!"

"The point is, if we let her win the battle against me, Firestar and Lionblaze, then we shall be forever controlled by her! By Cinderheart Yaga- ehem. By Cinderheart, a tyrant that would lead the destruction of us all! We must kill her before anything else gets worse! FOR THE CLANS WE MUST WIN!"

The crowd cheered in unison with Jayfeather slowly rising form the dead. He glanced at Heathertail, then the shotguns that Blackstar dropped. Already Heathertail began to move towards the mansion, with a large group of followers behind her.

"Crap…"

**Mansion entrance…**

Cinderheart casually waited in front of the mansion for the door to open. Icecloud and Ferncloud were also there, with Ferncloud eating a senzu bean. Once they're ready, Cinderheart stepped forward and the mansion doors opened. Inside were Graystripe and Firestar staring at them with grins on their mouth.

"Ready for this Graystripe?" Firestar raised a chainsaw. Cinderheart only stared at it before removing something from her eye.

"Cinderheart of the rebellion commands you to kill Graystripe."

Firestar nodded, a red glow covering his eyes. He then swung the chainsaw at Graystripe, stunning him. Then he lifted it, only for it to explode into a group of notes. Then the two backed away from each other. Cinderheart only stared unamused.

"I'll break that damn illusion of yours!" Graystripe suddenly lunged forward, and punched Firestar with his right paw, in a form of a fist? A glass shattering sound effect was heard as Firestar was knocked away. Then he got back up, a grin on his face, but the geass' effect not on him anymore.

"We did it Graystripe! Now run!" The suddenly ran inside the mansion again.

"Fools!" Cinderheart was about to give chase only to sense a group coming in from behind. She and Ferncloud turned around to see Heathertail with a cellphone raised. She grinned at her.

"This fanfiction has gone so crazy and has too many references. It's time to end this Cinderheart."

"Very well then, I shall end your life," Cinderheart pulled out a lightsaber. "But Ferncloud…"

"Dragonfist!" Heathertail smiled and pulled Ashfur and placed him in front of the attack. He looked around for a moment before he was torn by the attack, flying into the moon in the process. When Ferncloud was done, Ashfur was no more.

"KAMEKAME-" Ferncloud pulled her fist back.

"Protect!" Heathertail raised her phone. A barrier surrounded them.

"-HAMEHAAAAAAAA!" The blast of chi reflected into space and tore apart the moon. If Ashfur wasn't dead he's surely dead now.

From behind Heathertail, Berrynose pressed a button.

"Particle Beam activated."

A beam of light launched from somewhere and tore at where the moon was. Seriously author? Do you really want to tear apart Ashfur that much?

Then darkness covered the area. A sound of static sent everyone in panic.

"HE'S HERE! RUN AWAY!"

"DON'T LOOK BACK OR HE'LL TAKE YOU!"

"SLENDERMAN!"

The clan cats began to run away. Each of them splitting in different directions. Some of them staying in one position to predict where Slenderman will pop out.

Berrynose cowered for a moment. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. He grabbed it smiled.

"Escape plan C activate! Candlejack! So long su-"

Berrynose disappeared, not a single trace of him left. But he was safe from Slenderman now. Squirrelflight was one of the witnesses of the event.

"YOU TRAITOR!" She screamed out before running away.

Ferncloud however only raised her hand, forming a Spirit Bomb. "I'll take you down with me Slenderman!"

She was the next victim. Ferncloud was gone afterwards.

Meanwhile Heathertail and Cinderheart clashed, the other having a lightsaber, the other having the Buster Sword and the Hylian shield.

"The game's not fun when you're losing huh," Heathertail stated as she rolled away, dropping a bomb. The bomb knocked off Cinderheart but she was back on her feet. And she was eating the flames. "What?"

"Not that I've eaten," Cinderheart licked her paw with her mouth. Then flames gathered around her. "I'm all revved up!"

"Oh crap…"

…

"Damn it."

Firestar and Graystripe stared at the two in front of them. Brambleclaw and Lionblaze each had a pokemon out.

"Whatever happened to the dare show!?" Firestar screamed out in anger.

"Oh, simple, here's one. Brambleclaw eat a pokemon," Graystripe commanded as he read a note.

Brambleclaw smiled blissfully. He pulled out Vanilluse and opened his mouth, the pokemon screaming. "FINALLY!"

*chomp* Or whatever onomatopoeia you can use when someone bites into the pokemon. Of course that's when Cinderpelt arrived. Her expression was filled with shock as she saw her favorite pokemon get eaten. Then she gritted her teeth in anger as she pulled out a beheaded head. Oh wait it's just a yukkuri. A yukkuri of a character that can manipulate radiation and nuclear energy.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH THIS NUCLEAR BOMB YUKKURI!"

"Unyu! Take it easy!"

Everyone screamed

…

"Looks like I win Heathertail," Cinderheart raised Heathertail with a grin. "No one can win against a genius otaku."

"Oh yeah…" Heathertail was still smiling despite being about to be killed by force choke. "I… like… trains…"

"No!" Cinderheart began glancing around before a rumbling sound was heard. Then a strange portal like thing popped out of nowhere. It has ribbons on ends and eyes inside. Then another portal appeared behind Cinderheart, this one blue in color. "NOOOO!"

A train popped out of the gap and ran over Cinderheart. Heathertail fell down safely and watched as the train finished running over Cinderheart. The train was now gone and the portals vanished. She smiled at her victory.

"One down, two to go." She turned around only for a figure grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. She let out a pained gasp before being pulled up again. This time by strong burly cat paws. She gazed at the person in front of her, it was Cinderheart, and man does she not look good.

Then again being run over by a train can do that. On where her stomach is supposed to be, a red orb was there. And Cinderheart was grinning at her like a maniac.

"Don't you know I have the philospher's stone?" She questioned before her body began to change. "And by the way, do you know Alex Mercer?"

"SHUT UP WITH THE REFERENCES! FUS RO DAH!" The voice knocked Cinderheart by a few steps but she was back on her feet. Her appearance was changing this time.

Heathertail got her act together and placed some shades. She spun around and was suddenly wearing a white outfit that reminded anyone of Michael Jackson. She suddenly opened her mouth as she pulled out a microphone.

"Have you heard of One Direction?" Heathertail readied to sing.

"Have you heard of Fairy Tail?" Cinderheart's form changed to an orange cat.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else~!"

"Men!" A horrific figure of a handsome yet ugly cat appeared.

A nuclear explosion followed.

…

Nothing survived in the Gathering island…

And that's why we're going to stop the dare show now!"

Firestail screamed out in anger as the cats below him shouted their complaints. "Don't make me use Second Gear here!" We're done with the Dare Show! I'm ending it now! The author is tired of the Warriors series!"

"Don't forget he's recently obsessed with inFAMOUS and crossovers," Chen from below shouted out.

"Chen… Just go back to Ran or Yukari or whoever it is in Gensokoyo you're related to. Back to topic, I'm ending this series now."

"Wait! Who won the four way leader battle!" Lionblaze shouted out. He stood up with his paws and pulled out a Medigun. "I was the one that cured the most people in our last career day. That's why so many people are alive."

"I think it's clear Lionblaze was not the winner if there's a victory." Calmly stated Cinderheart.

"It's true! He was the only contestant last month and he still lost!" Brambleclaw added.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Lionblaze raised the X Rifle at Cinderheart, then at Heathertail, then at Firestar. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS NOW! NEVER AM I GOING TO LET ANY OF YOU GUYS WIN!"

"You fool," Cinderheart smiled, "I hypnotized Hollyleaf to give you that weapon that would become useless when you see me. You're dead Lionblaze,"

"But you don't have the death note!" Lionblaze cried before running away.

Everyone sweatdropped anime style.

"But I know who the winner is." Firestar smiled. "The winner, is the author."

A waterbottle hits him in the face.

"Ow! That didn't feel good! Okay, I'll tell the truth. The winner is either…"

Firestar glanced at a mirror, at Heathertail then Cinderheart.

"IS YOUR Decision REVIEWER!" Firestar winked at the camera. "Hope you enjoyed this series! I won't be writing anymore script fics!"

Firestar turned into the appearance of a certain ice fairy. "Good luck with your life! This chapter makes no sense whatsoever!"

* * *

**1 : Hunger Games Novel: Read it and loved the first book. Wish I can borrow the second one though. Jacker trackers bees also come from here**

**2 : A game where Good Karma = heal civilians, Evil Karma = beat up people, do both and you get easy amount of exp**

**3 : CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**4 : THREW IT TO THE GROUND**

**5 : Sam uses it too right?**

**6 : Even Cirno would guess this right. POKEMON**

**7 : Just as planned! I shall be the God of the New World!**

**Those are just a few of the references used. There are many more references but that's all the ones I revealed for now.**

**This marks my ending of any Warriors fic I might make. I'm too far behind the series and I'm not interested on it anymore that much. To all my readers, thank you for reviewing and faving, I will still make fics but it's just from a different series. I hope you continue to watch me on my other fics. But you can still reread this series I guess.**

**This was made in a rushy old state so there is bound to be errors on it. Point them out if you want but you'll figure them out.**

**Goodbye for now. May you all have a good day.**

**This is the end of Warriors Lake Island Randomnes… And the rest of my warriors related fanfiction too…**

**Franchise references that I wanted to add but I cannot "God of War, Ratchet, Haruhi the god, Vocaloid and many more"**


End file.
